Katara of the Valley of Water
by Glowworm666
Summary: The planet is destroyed by a war and is still in threat of the gases and bugs. Can Katara and her pals save the world and also stop another war from happening? Katara/Edward Elric COMPLETE
1. Prologue: A Destroyed Planet

**GW: **I found a Nausicaa script, so enjoy the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own only my OCs

* * *

**Prologue: A Destroyed Planet**

The scene shows a village which was now a ghost town. Fungus grew on houses and streets as a woman and a man pass through he abandoned town. The woman was a pretty middle-aged woman with dark brown hair wrapped in braids and brown eyes. She wore a black tank and tights under a long white jacket, sandals, and the Flamel insignia on her left breast. A giant of a man with brown hair and beard, brown eyes, and wearing a tan shirt, brown pants, and sandals stood beside her. They were both wearing gas masks and cloaks under their outfits.

The woman went into a house and spotted a doll. She picked it up and it crumbled in her hand instantly.

"Another village is dead," she said solemnly. She walked out of the house followed by the giant man.

"Let's go," she said quietly. "The Blight will soon engulf this place, too."

* * *

The background changed to show the world being destroyed by giant robots destroying the place and lighting everything on fire. _A thousand years have passed since the Seven Days of Fire, a brutal war that destroyed the world, leaving behind a barren land of rust and ceramic._

It then showed a bunch of dangerous and giant insects roaming in what appeared to be a jungle of fungi. _Across these wastelands, a dead jungle of fungi has been slowly spreading, releasing poisonous vapors called the Blight into the air and containing mutant insects, threatening the human race. Few villages have survived and the world stills waits for the savior of a prophecy to save the dying planet._

_Katara of the Valley of Water_

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Looks like the world as been completely destroyed by a war and the villages are separated by insects and a deadly gas in the air. Oh, dear.

**Katara: **The next chapter is when I appear with my friends.

**GW: **Tell me what you think of the prologue!


	2. Excavating the Cave

**GW: **Hello again. I've been allowed on the PC again) Here's the second chapter of 'Katara of the Valley of Water' where we meet Katara and her partner Jason Fox.

**Jason: **Alright, let's move on to the chapter!

* * *

**Excavating the Cave**

Above the barren landscape of the land, a white möwe (which is a glider for those who don't know the movie) carrying two people glided through the air. It zoomed past a giant hand that looked that of a robot.

The glider landed inside the entrance to a cave where fungus grew.

The two people exited the glider and walked towards the cave. The first was a teenage girl with brown hair wrapped in hoops and blue eyes. She wore a blue and white robe, brown boots, and a gas mask over her face. Over her shoulder was a musket.

Beside the girl was her companion. He was a small boy with blonde hair and glasses. He wore a green shirt, green pants, brown shoes, and a gas mask over his face as well. He carried a brown bag over his shoulder.

As they entered the cave, they were in a mass forest of fungi with great insects flying overhead.

The two seemed to be unafraid of their surroundings as they went to check the place out.

As they walked, a giant bug noticed them in the shadows, but they didn't seem to notice as they walked over to a fungus that grew green, glowing spores. The boy handed a glass tube from the bag to the girl. She held it over a spore, tapped the plant, and collected the fungus in the tube.

She placed it in the bag carefully after examining the spore and walked away with her partner following.

They walked through some bamboo when the girl gasped and ran towards giant footsteps made in the soft fungus.

"What is it, Katara?" the boy asked the girl, now known as Katara.

"An Ohmu trail…" she answered. She and the boy walked into a sliver of sunlight coming in through the cracks of the cave and looked around.

"It looks like they're still fresh…" Katara muttered, walking along the trail of footprints.

"Katara, wait up!" the boy called as he caught up after the girl.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of this place, Jason," Katara chuckled as they kept walking.

"No…I just don't wanna be here by myself," the boy, now known as Jason Fox, said indignantly.

Katara just rolled her eyes and smiled at her little friend. After walking through the jungle and following the footprints, they came across a giant shell which belonged to a massive insect known as the Ohmu.

"A perfect Ohmu shell," Katara said in excitement as she ran towards it. "You really need to keep pace with me, girl," Jason panted, trying to keep up with the girl.

The two kids approached the giant shell as Katara examined it, saying, "I've never seen one so perfect before." She scaled the hardened shells as Jason waited below. After climbing on top of the legs, Katara took out a small sword she had sheathed and tapped it against the shell. It made a ringing noise that echoed across the cavern.

"A perfect sound, Jason!" Katara called down to the boy, who gave her a thumbs-up.

Katara then attempted to pierce the shell with the sword, but the only thing that happened was the sword getting chipped a little and her being quite shaken.

"You okay, Katara?" Jason called to her as she leaned on the shell to regain her balance. "What's going on? Your brother's gonna kill me if you're hurt."

After Katara regained her composure, she told Jason with excitement, "I'm okay, Jason. The shell is impenetrable enough to break the sword. This will make the people in the Valley of Water happy that they don't have to find materials to make tools for a good, long time."

Jason sighed, "Sure, just do what you gotta do, so we can leave." Katara scaled the shell towards where the eye would've been. It was now a glass case.

"What an amazing eye," Katara said with admiration, "I wonder if I can take it home with me."

She leaned over the side and yelled, "Jason! Throw me up some gunpowder!"

Jason told her as he threw up a small tube, "Okay, just remember that I can't throw well."

Katara managed to catch the tube and she immediately poured some of the black powder around the glass casing. She put the musket close to the powder and fired, creating a small explosion that loosened the casing up.

She took the sword out and started to chip away at the casing. The casing came off cleanly as Katara showed her prize to her partner. "Awesome! It came right off," Jason said happily.

"It's so light," Katara said as she started to dance with the casing over her head.

At that moment it started to rain glowing spores.

"Looks like the fungi must be sending out their afternoon spores."

"This is so cool," Jason said in amazement as he watched as well.

Jason decided to join Katara on the shell and soon they were both sitting on insect case, watching the spores drift slowly downwards.

"It's so beautiful, like snow," Katara said softly.

"It's hard to believe these things could kill us," Jason reminded her. "Five minutes without these masks and we'd be dead."

A few hours went by when the fungi stopped their releasing off the spores. Katara, with the glass eye over her, was still watching the sky while Jason dozed off for a bit.

Katara jumped a little when she heard a noise. "What's up, Katara? Dinner already?" Jason yawned as he got up.

"Something's wrong," Katara told him as they both got up on their feet and looked around with alert.

"My hearts pounding. What's going on?" Katara asked with worry. Suddenly, gunshots could be heard outside the cave and low growls followed.

"Gunshots," Jason gasped. "Someone's in trouble" Katara realized what was happening as she and her partner ran towards the cave entrance. "The insects must be attacking," Katara told Jason.

"Aw, why know?!" the boy whined as they kept running for the entrance. Katara accidentally stepped on a blue medium-sized bug. "Sorry," she called after the insect as Jason yelled in surprise as he ran faster away from the bugs.

Katara dropped the glass eye and raced to the top of the cave with Jason right behind her.

They looked around the dead landscape for any sign of trouble. All was quiet…until a loud gunshot was heard from far away and a cloud of dust followed after the boom.

"That's not a good sign," Jason said calmly as Katara took a spyglass from the bag and looked through it.

"Oh, no. There are insects flying everywhere!" Katara said worriedly. Sure enough, she could spot flying yanmas (they're giant dragonflies, f.y.i) flying around. As the dust cleared, a giant dark green insect with big red eyes could be seen.

Katara and Jason gasped as she told him, "It's an Ohmu. It must've been the one that shed that shell."

More gunshots were fired as the bugs got more and more restless. "Whoever got into this mess sure isn't going to get out that way," Katara said sternly as she loaded the musket with a flare.

She fired it up towards the sky and the flare exploded. "Let's hope they see it," Jason said in a nervous tone.

Fortunately, another flare went up in respond to Katara's flame. "Good, they're coming this way," Katara said, relieved that the people who were being attacked were going to be coming towards the help.

The duo ran out of the top of the cave and out of the cave entrance. Katara managed to grab the glass eye, only to drop it again on the ground outside. Jason got into his position on the möwe while Katara got on the driver's seat.

She grabbed the handles, flipped the mask over her eyes, pressed the gas pedal, and the möwe took off. As it glided in midair, the ignition turned on and the glider was off in the air, flying towards the situation.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **And there you have it, folks. Next chapter will be Katara trying to calm the insects and meeting the characters from chapter 1.

**Katara: **Read & Review


	3. Taming a Bug

**GW: **Here's chapter 3. This is where the person from chapter 1 is revealed.

* * *

**Taming a Bug**

Katara and Jason flew towards the problem where they saw two people riding on some weird ostrich-creatures, coming out of a fungus jungle.

"There they are," Katara realized. As the people exited the fungus jungle, a giant insect crashed through the jungle, fungi flinging everywhere.

This was the Ohmu and he looked mad.

"And there's the monster!!" Jason yelled in alarm.

As Katara barely missed some of the rubble, she flew higher to see the Ohmu coming onto the two people. She raised her goggles and commented, "What an amazing Ohmu."

"A giant, dangerous insect is running wild and all you can say is how amazing it is?" Jason asked her incredulously. Katara rolled her eyes at her friend, gliding to the person on the first ostrich.

"Get up wind of it," she told the person, who happened to be the woman from the first chapter.

"Right," she told the teen as they kept running. Katara glided up to the Ohmu and told it, "Ohmu, go back to the jungle, this is not your world!" When the Ohmu didn't listen, she told it gently, "Come on, be good."

"Katara, look at its eyes," Jason called to his friend. Katara looked at the eyes to see that they were all red.

"It's blinded in rage," she said, swerving in front of the bug. "I've got to calm it."

When she was directly in front of the creature, she released several small balls from the back of her möwe.

The balls suddenly exploded right in front of the Ohmu, startling it as a wall of blue smoke separated it from the two riders.

They quickly hid in the ditch and watched as the Ohmu fell down. Its eyes were no longer red, for he was knocked out, so his eyes were colorless.

"Look at that," the man told the woman, "she stunned it with flash grenades." The duo looked up to see Katara holding a device as she circled around the creature. Poor Jason was too stunned by the experience to even speak as he clung to the side of the möwe.

"It's an insect charm," the woman said. Katara used the device to make a soothing noise come out of it as the stunned Ohmu listened to it.

"Ohmu, wake up. You need to go back to your jungle," the girl told the insect. Like on command, the insect's eyes turned color again, but they weren't red, they were light blue.

The insect got up slowly and made its way back to the jungle again. The man and woman got up from their hiding places. While the man got the bird-like creatures up, the woman said in awe, "Unbelievable. It's going back to the jungle and she used nothing but an insect charmer and flash grenades."

Katara and Jason waved to the duo, who waved back. The woman grabbed her ostrich while the man sat on his, nearly crushing the thing, and took off.

* * *

The man and the woman had stopped in a safe part of the desert where it was okay to take off your masks. The gas couldn't reach the place due to the fact that wind funnels attached to tall stalks kept the gas out. They took of their masks as they saw Katara and Jason come closer to them.

The couple watched as the möwe came closer to them. Katara was no longer in the driver's seat, but was hanging on the bottom of the glider, letting the wind take her.

As the möwe landed, Katara jumped off and ran to the couple, throwing her mask off. Jason got off the glider and followed his friend, taking his mask off.

"Mrs. Curtis!" Katara said happily as she embraced her friend. Izumi Curtis, a world-renown alchemist and the teacher of two certain brothers, was Katara's good friend and mother figure since Katara's died.

"Nice to see you again, Katara," Izumi greeted. "I didn't realize it was you up there. Nice to see you again, Jason."

"Yes…you've grown taller," the man said as he patted Jason's head. "T-thank you, Mr. Sig." Jason said nervously. Sig Curtis was Izumi's husband.

"It's been over a year now," Katara said as the two let go of each other. "It's great to see you again."

"Thank you for helping us with that Ohmu," Izumi thanked the teen. "You've certainly mastered that glider of yours."

"You think so? Father says-" She paused when she noticed something moving about in the alchemist's jacket pocket.

"Oh, I forgot about this little guy," Izumi said as she reached into her pocket. "He's the reason I got in trouble with the Ohmu."

The woman pulled out a white Winged Lemur with a dark brown lining near his belly, big, curved ears, a brown face, a long, brown and white tail, and green eyes.

"Wow, a Winged Lemur," Jason said as he and Katara looked at him. "I've never seen one before."

"Sig and I haven't either. I saw the insect carrying him off and I mistook it for a human baby, so I attacked the Ohmu with my alchemy."

"Oh, so that's why the Ohmu was angry," Katara said as she took off on of her gloves and put her palm in front of the creature, which tried to claw it and spit at her.

"He's quite spirited, must've inhaled some of the poison in the jungle. Careful, even the babies are vicious," Izumi warned.

Katara just smiled and said to it gently, "Come on, boy. It's okay." The creature jumped onto Katara's shoulder and still continued to hiss.

"There's nothing to fear," the teen consoled it as she raised her hand towards it.

Just then, the Lemur bit Katara's finger. "Ouch," Jason cringed as the two adults looked on. Katara, however, winced a little at the pain, but still said calmly, "See, nothing to fear."

The animal realized Katara wasn't going to hurt him. He became relaxed, and started to lick Katara's wound.

"You were just a little scared," Katara smiled at the animal. She started to spin around, and when she did spin, the animal would jump onto her shoulders.

"He's perfect. Can I keep him, Izumi?" Katara asked.

"Of course," Izumi smiled. Katara laughed her thank-you as she rubbed her cheek on the animal. She ran towards the ostrich creatures and greeted them.

"What a mysterious power she has," Izumi said, more to herself than the two males, who nodded in agreement.

They walked towards as Katara was getting licked by the creatures. "So, how's your family?" Sig asked. Katara grew silent as Izumi asked, "What's wrong?"

Jason also looked sad as Katara said with sorrow, "Father can't fly anymore."

"So, the jungle's poison is taking its toll on him," Izumi said solemnly. Katara nodded and said, "Yes. Father says it's the fate of all who live near the jungle."

Izumi placed a shoulder on the girl's shoulder and told her, "I'm sorry. We should've come sooner." They all stood in silence as the wind blew on the funnels.

"No, I'm glad that you all came at all," Katara told them. Katara then smiled and told Izumi and Sig, "There's something that I want to show you guys. I've created my own secret room."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool," Jason added.

"I've only shown it to Jason because it might frighten some people. You two can be the first besides Jason!" Katara ran to the möwe, telling them, "I'll go on ahead to announce you. See you there!"

"Katara, am I just chopped liver to you!?" Jason shouted, running to the glider while putting his mask on.

"Izumi?" Katara asked with the shell of the Ohmu's eye. "Do you think you could bring this back? It's difficult to fly it with."

Katara, with Jason on the bottom and the lemur on Katara's shoulder, took off on the glider.

Izumi and Sig, on their creatures, chuckled a little bit. "She knows how to read the wind."

The two, with Sig holding the eye, took off towards Katara's home, the Valley of Water.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **And there you have it. Momo is the Fox Squirrel and the person from chapter 1 is revealed.

**Jason: **Hope you liked the chapter!


	4. The Peaceful Valley

**GW: **Hello, and sorry for the long updates. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**The Peaceful Valley**

Izumi and Sig trekked awhile until they reached the outskirts of the Valley of Water. As the ostrich creatures rested and drank from the water, two teens came up to the adults. They were Peter and Paige Fox, Jason's older siblings.

"Master Izumi and Mr. Curtis!" Paige greeted them as Peter asked, "How ya' been?"

"We're doing fine, and how is everything here?" Izumi replied as they kept walking to the city's entrance.

"The air is fresh and the water is clear, so I'd say things are looking pretty good," Peter smiled.

As they walked inside the valley, some village kids welcomed the two adults. "Hi, Mrs. Curtis," a girl named Kisa greeted.

"Hello, kids. You're looking well," Izumi said with maternal kindness as Sig nodded and mumbled, "Hello."

As the Curtis' still were being greeted, they walked into one of the only valleys still thriving.

The valley had green meadows, windmills that were spinning to keep the poison away, just picture a peaceful little village. Also, a clear river ran through the valley, giving the town its name.

The two adults were greeted by the townsfolk with joy.

"Welcome home, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis," Misty and May greeted.

Up on a windmill, Katara was fixing up a windmill with Jason by her side and Momo on her shoulder. Leaning out the window was a boy with brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing the same outfit as Katara. This was Katara's older brother, Sokka.

"Uh, Katara, they've arrived," Sokka told his sister.

"I'm almost finished," Katara told him as Jason added, "Patience is a virtue."

Sokka grumbled, and then turned to the Curtis.' "Well, looks like the crazy old lady is back!" he said in a teasing manner.

Izumi, however, developed the anime anger mark, her eyes turned all black and scary, and she transmuted a giant rock and threw it right at Sokka, directly hitting the boy on the head.

"Respect your elders, you little brat!" she shouted as the poor teen fell down. The townsfolk, Sig, and especially Katara and Jason, sweat-dropped as Jason said to his pal, "Geez, sometimes you can forget how she can be easily angered." 

Katara merely nodded and resembled her work. Momo just chuckled at her brother's expense.

Sokka got up, rubbing his sore head and said, "Sorry! I'm really glad you two are back."

"That's more like it," Izumi said a little more cheerfully now. "You're looking fit, Sokka," Sig told the boy.

"Thank you, sir," Sokka laughed nervously. "I'm looking forward to hearing about the news about the other kingdoms tonight."

"Yeah, me too!" Jason added excitedly.

Katara and her partner jumped onto the windowsill as she said to Sokka, "Okay; start it up."

Sokka went inside the building and turned on the windmill as it spun nicely.

"Great work, sis. Didn't know you could do it," Sokka said with admiration while Jason high-fived Katara.

"Thanks," she replied as they walked into the mill.

Meanwhile, the townsfolk were admiring the Ohmu eye case Katara asked Izumi to bring it back.

"Wow! This is high-grade material, Izumi," Peter told her.

"I'll be sure to send out my kids to retrieve the rest of the shell tomorrow morning," a blue Trog named Stitch Pelekai said.

Katara and Jason made their way through the crowd, followed by a woman with brown skin, long, brown hair with two pink streaks, violet eyes, and wearing a white dress. This was Rose (from _FMA_). Katara was holding Rose's baby boy.

"It's okay, Rose. Come on," Katara told the woman, who briefly said, "Yes, ma'am."

"Izumi," Katara said as she approached Izumi, "Rose had a baby this year." 

"Wonderful," Izumi said as she picked up the child to hold. She looked a little sadly at the baby, but smiled at said, "He's a strong baby. Reminds me of Katara when she was younger."

"We'd be very honored if you would choose a name for him," Rose said.

"With your blessing, fair winds should blow his way," a hedgehog girl named Amy Rose added.

"I'll see to it that he has a good name," Izumi nodded. Rose smiled and said, "Thank you. Let's hope he can be strong like Katara."

Sokka chuckled. "It's a little strange that she wants her baby boy to be as strong as a girl, but it's good nonetheless. But let's hope he doesn't go exploring in the toxic jungles."

"But, brother," Katara protested playfully. "That's where Jason and I found the Ohmu shell."

"I just worry about her like an older brother should when she's out there," Sokka sighed, and then looked at Peter and Paige. "Aren't you two worried about Jason?"

The two teens looked at each other as Peter responded, "If he's with Katara, I'm sure he's fine."

"Plus, we want him to get eaten by an Ohmu," Paige added with a deadpanned looks.

"Hey!" Jason whined angrily.

"Anyways, I would trade a million Ohmu shells for a good night's rest," Sokka joked.

"Sorry, Sokka," Peter laughed. "We'd rather keep the Ohmu shells. Plus, Katara and Jason can look after themselves, like I said before."

"I agree," Izumi nodded. "Who would have rescued us when we were in trouble out there?" The townsfolk chuckled as Sig sighed, "You'd usually be the one to rescue yourself, Izumi."

* * *

Some of the village children were carrying the eye of the giant bug while running through town.

Izumi and Sig walked through the town while still being greeted as they headed for the castle, Katara's home, to see her father, Hakoda.

"Heh, heh. So my daughter rescued the great Izumi Curtis and her husband," a man who was lying on a bed laughed. He was Katara and Sokka's father, Hakoda. He had once been a lively man, but, since he was exposed to the poisonous gases, he had fallen greatly ill.

In his was room was Izumi, who was sitting on a chair near his bedside with Sig behind her, Katara, who was lying on the floor with Momo next to her. Also in the room was an elderly woman. This was Gran-Gran, Katara's grandmother.

"This is such a wonderful valley, Hakoda," Izumi told the man. "It soothes my heart."

Hakoda smiled, and then asked, "How are the other kingdoms doing?"

Izumi became grim as she said, "Things aren't looking good. We found two more kingdoms to the south that have been consumed by the jungle. It seems as if it spreads faster everyday. And the kingdoms that have survived are torn apart by war and starvation, cities are plagued with fear."

"Why can't the other kingdoms live happily like you do here?" Sig sighed.

"It's because we have the wind from the sea to protect us," Gran-Gran replied. "The poison cannot reach us."

"Izumi, why don't you and Sig settle here?" Hakoda asked them. "With me in this present state, it would bring peace of mind to the others."

Izumi frowned in deep thought as Gran-Gran laughed, "It's impossible! Izumi must continue her search, it's her destiny."

"And I go where she goes," Sig added, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. 

"My destiny?" Izumi asked the old woman.

"Gran-Gran, what are the Curtis' searching for?" Katara asked the elder.

"What? Katara, how could you not know? The answer is on the tapestry in front of you."

Katara looked to see a tapestry behind a suit of armor that displayed something, but was blocked by the piece of equipment.

"I might not be able to see it anymore, but there is a figure in the upper left hand corner," the old woman said as Katara looked to see a small person on the corner of the artwork.

"After 1,000 years of darkness," Gran-Gran said, "he will come, clothed in blue and surrounded by fields of gold, to restore mankind's connection to the Earth that was destroyed."

"This is foreshadowing, so pay close attention," Izumi told the reader's as Katara finished her grandmother's story, "And he will guide the people of this planet to a world of purity."

"Izumi and Sig, are you searching for the man in blue. I though it was a myth," Katara asked her close friend.

"It is a myth. Gran-Gran is just teasing," Izumi told the girl.

"Not true," the old woman said wisely. "That is the goal you seek."

"The only goal we seek is to understand the toxic jungles," the alchemist told the elder bluntly. "We want to know if mankind will be swallowed up or if there is still hope left. We want to know the truth."

Katara looked at her friends with interest as Momo curled up on her shoulder.

* * *

Night had fallen on the land as the wind blew fiercely through the valley and the water from the river splashed.

Katara was sitting in her room, petting Momo as he slept in her lap. "I wish there was something I could do to help Izumi and Sig."

She looked out the window to see a windmill's fan go past.

* * *

Later that night, Sokka and Jason ran through the castle until they got to Katara's room.

"Sis, wake up!" Sokka knocked on the door. Katara got up from her bed and said in a joking manner, "What is it, Sokka? Did you wet your bed again?"

"No!" he said indignantly while blushing. Jason merely rolled his eyes and said, "Katara, it's urgent! We've detected something in the wind that's not right."

Katara immediately jumped out of bed and opened the door. "Okay, I'll be out soon." As she closed the door, Sokka grumped, "Huh, she opens the door for you!" Jason again rolled his eyes.

* * *

The trio ran out of the castle to the city's main wall with Katara fully dressed.

"What's going on, you two!" Katara yelled over the gusty winds. Peter and Paige, with Katara's möwe behind them, looked out over the wall as Paige replied, "There's a good storm brewing, but there's something not right!"

"There usually isn't something right," Peter sighed.

Up ahead of the group, there was nothing but blackness, but in the distance, a rumbling noise could be heard. And it was coming closer…

They kept staring out into the darkness until Katara noticed something in the sky that looked like a bright light.

"Look! Up there!" Katara pointed as everyone saw the light.

"It's an airship," Jason realized.

"What the heck is an airship doing out here?" Peter asked.

Izumi and Sig walked up to where the group as Izumi said sternly, "How can anyone sleep with all this noise? What's going on?"

"There's an airship," Sokka told the adults.

"Are you sure?" Izumi asked as Sokka gave her a nod.

"Here it comes," Katara warned as a giant spaceship of sorts that was lit up with a bunch of lights that was heading their way.

"It's enormous!" Jason said in awe as the airship passed overhead and flew the other way.

"It's a Fire Nation ship," Izumi said while Katara said, "It's in trouble. It's trying to make an emergency landing. Jason, get on! Peter and Paige, help me launch!"

"Right," the boy nodded.

"Sis, are you mentally insane?" Sokka yelled as the duo got on. "Okay, I have to agree with Sokka this time. It's too dangerous," Peter said.

"We'll guide them to the shore. Hang on, Jason," Katara advised her friend as they both put their helmets on and Katara started up the glider.

"Here they come," Sig said as Peter and Paige were ready to release the möwe. "Alright, Katara; we're ready when you are."

Momo appeared and hopped onto Katara's shoulder at the last minute. "Hang on, Momo!" Katara told the little animal as the two kids and creature flew into the air and towards the airship.

**GW: **Hope you liked the chapter. Next one will be a death and Katara trying to save the ship.

**Sokka: **R&R


	5. Landing, InsectCharming, & Omens

**GW: **Enjoy the latest chapter of 'Katara.'

* * *

**Landings, Insect-Charming, & Omens**

Katara, Jason, and Momo flew by the Fire Nation ship and as they came closer, they gasped.

Fire Nation people on the ship were using some of their fire attacks to kill some bugs that were attacking their ship. The insects looked angry…

"Oh, no! They must've gone into the jungles and angered the insects," Katara said with fear in her voice.

"Uh, Katara. We've got a situation!" Jason gulped. Katara looked forward to see that the airship was heading straight for a cliff.

"Turn your ship! You're going to crash!" she shouted to them, but the airship continued to head for the cliffs at an alarming rate. 

"Turn!" Katara and Jason yelled, but they gasped in fear as they saw a blonde girl with light blue eyes and wearing a white tank, a black skirt, and brown boots in one of the windows.

They saw the look of terror on her face as the airship crashed into the cliff and made a fiery explosion. Lucky for the duo, Katara pulled her glider back before the ship hit the cliff.

Back at the watch-tower, the group gasped as Sokka yelled, "Katara!" 

"Jason…" Paige gasped while Peter looked worried. "Come on!" Izumi told them as they rushed to the scene.

"Everyone, head towards the cliffs," Sig ordered the townspeople, who immediately grabbed some form of protection and headed out there.

At the cliffs, Katara landed her möwe and ran off with Jason in tow. The ship was burning in the flames as bodies of the insects and crew could be seen.

"Katara, over there!" Jason pointed to the girl they saw under a pile of rubble. They rushed over to her as Katara said, "She's alive."

Jason and Katara lifted the rubble off the girl's body and saw that the girl's wrists were chained together.

Katara grabbed the wounded girl and ran away from the chaos to a field nearby. Jason was right behind her as the princess of the valley placed the girl down on the ground.

"W-where am I?" the blonde girl asked Katara. "Don't talk. You're in the Valley of Water," Katara responded. Both kids looked in worry as they saw blood coming from the girl's chest. They knew the girl couldn't be saved.

"My name's Winry Rockbell," Winry said as she winced in pain. "I'm from Amestris. You must…destroy the cargo."

"The cargo?" Jason asked her. "I beg of you," Winry groaned. "Burn everything."

"It's alright," Katara told Winry. "I understand, Winry. Everything's burning, don't worry."

Winry smiled and closed her eyes, as if she was happy for this news. "Thank God." With those last words, Winry drew her last breath.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled as he approached his sister and Jason. He noticed Winry on the ground and asked in a confused tone, "An Amestrian princess? What the heck is she doing on a Fire Nation ship?"

Katara didn't respond as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Jason patted his friend's back while Momo nuzzled her cheek.

* * *

At the scene of the explosion, the villager's were freaking out as a giant, winged insect lied on the ground. 

"Everyone get of there! There's an insect!" a blue hedgehog named Sonic yelled. The villagers circled around the injured bug as it began to make weird calls.

"It's calling for help!" a black and red hedgehog named Shadow said.

"I don't thing it can fly!" Brock shouted.

A Trog named Ryan Pelekai was about to shoot it with his blaster until his father said, "Don't shoot it! It'll bring every insect in the jungle!"

"I can probably kill it in one shot!" Ryan boasted as he readied his blaster.

"You can't kill that thing with just a gun, you dummyhead!" Shademon spat at the Trog.

"What do you recommend we do, Darkfur!?" Ryan retorted. Just in time, Katara and Jason ran to the scene as Katara told the Troglodyte, "Wait a minute. Sokka, get me my glider, please."

"What ma I, your servant?" Sokka said sarcastically, but he went to get the möwe anyways.

Jason waited by his siblings as Katara went towards the bug and pulled out a small object on a string.

Katara started to spin the object around as it began to make a soothing noise. "You need to return to your jungle. Understand?" she told the insect calmly. "You're strong, you can fly."

The insect calmed down as it stopped chirping insanely and opened its wings, ready to take off.

"There. That's a good boy," Katara smiled at it gently as Sokka came back with her möwe.

"Here, sis," he said briefly as he fell back with the townsfolk.

"Thank you, Sokka," Katara told him as she spun the object a little faster. The insect looked ready to fly as Katara through the object into the air and jumped on her möwe. The bug took off into the sky and went after the object.

Katara caught the object and used it to lead the insect away from the village. People cheered below as Jason whined, "Aw. I didn't get to go on it!"

"Phew! Thank goodness it worked. I wasn't scared for a second," Sokka sighed with relief. Izumi and Sig looked forward, thinking about Katara and her gift to charm insects.

* * *

With Katara and Momo, she had led the insect out into the vast plains. Although the bug was having problems flying, it kept pushing forward, hypnotized by the noise from Katara's thing she was holding.

After a few moments, Katara pulled back as the insect kept flying forward. Katara landed her möwe on the ground as she watched the bug fly away.

She gasped a tiny bit when she saw the flying insect head towards a giant object. When she looked closer at it, the thing was an Ohmu.

"An Ohmu…" she said breathlessly as the giant stood there, as if it seemed to be watching her…

After another moment went by, the Ohmu turned around and followed the flying bug.

* * *

What anyone didn't know was that airships were flying through the sky. One made a flashing signal to it and the other flashed back a response. After the flashing, a smaller ship flew past the bigger ones and went away.

The ships were planning something, something not good…

* * *

Meanwhile, morning had come as the villagers of the Valley were up and were searching through the town for any spores that might've been brought to their town after the incident last night.

"The West Row is cleared," Tails Powers reported.

"Over here! I've found some!" Dash Parr called to Stitch Pelekai. He went over to the young boy and noticed the white spores on one of the plants. "That ship was infested with spores, alright."

"Good thing you found it before it released the poisons," Stitch said as he used the torch he was carrying to burn the spore right up.

"Keep it up, Dash," Stitch said as they got up from the ground. "I'll keep looking until I find every last one of them," Dash said with confidence.

At the scene of the crash, some of the villagers were checking out a giant object.

"What in the world is that thing?" Wormtail Yaxley said in awe.

"I don't know. The fire didn't seem to burn it at all," Leon said.

"Alright, everyone. We'll examine it later," Sokka told them. "Help the others look for spores in the fields." The villagers griped as the boy joined Izumi and Sig, who were still observing the big thing.

"Geez, what a mess Fire Nation left us with," Sokka sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sokka, look," Izumi said as she nodded at something below her. "What the-," he gasped. It was apparent the giant thing was beating, like a heart.

"It's like a heart. It's like this thing is alive," he said in amazement. "Izumi, what is this?"

"While we were traveling," she began, "there was a frightening rumor. It was said that a monster from the Old Earth was buried deep beneath the city of Amestris."

Sokka blinked. "A monster from the Old World?"

"A giant warrior," she said solemnly.

"A giant warrior!? From the Seven Days of Fire!? That was more than a 1,000 years ago! It can't be…"

"After they incinerated the Earth, the giant warriors were said to have turned to stone," Izumi told Sokka. "Apparently, one is laying dormant deep underground for the past 1,000 years."

"If they unearthed it in Amestris, what was it doing on a Fire Nation ship?" Sokka growled at the idea the Fire Nation had their hands on something very dangerous.

"The Fire Nation is far to the west and its rulers are very warlike," Izumi explained. "Having an Amestrian onboard troubles me."

* * *

In the fields, Katara and Jason were busy helping the villagers out when Katara noticed something far off in the distance.

"Katara?" Jason asked.

Katara dropped her shovel as she told some of the villagers, "Take care of the rest."

She ran off as Jason followed her to the opening of the Valley. "Katara, what's wrong?" Jason asked her.

Momo tensed and growled as Katara asked, "What can it be?"

Back at the Valley, a rumbling sound could be heard in the distance and it was coming closer.

The people stopped what they were doing and looked out at the place where the noise was coming from.

The noise turned out to be two ships from earlier as they crashed into the Valley's windmills.

**GW: **I think I'm going to be yelled at for this chapter'

**Hal: **Not only did you kill Winry, but you stopped at a cliffhanger! That kind of thing ruins people's hopes and dreams!!

**GW: **oO Alrighty then. Hope the next chapter will turn out okay.


	6. Invasion

GW: Where we last left off, The Valley was under attack by the mysterious ships

**GW: **Where we last left off, The Valley was under attack by the mysterious ships. Hope all goes well.

* * *

**Invasion**

The Valley was in a total panic as the ships collided with the windmills. What was worse was the fact that more ships of the same kind had invaded the area and they were landing in the Valley.

Katara and Jason had arrived on the scene as Katara yelled, "Fire Nation airships!"

"What!? Again!" Jason yelled as he followed his friend to the scene of chaos. "Get everyone to the castle," Katara informed Sora and Riku. "Everyone, get out of the way!" she screamed as people ducked for cover from the ships that were landing.

"This is why you should build walls so things can't get in!!" Kangaroo shouted as she hopped away with Rudy in her pouch. "Mom, can you be any louder?" Rudy snapped at his mother before he resumed panicking.

"Everyone, to the castle, hurry!" Katara and Jason instructed to the people as the airships landed. Katara gasped when she saw an airship fly near the castle. "No, they're after father!" Katara said with fear as she took off for the castle.

"Katara, wait for me!!" Jason yelled as Fire Nation soldiers came out of the ships, ready to attack. Even tanks were coming out of the ships. It was an invasion!

Toons were battling the invaders as Tails Powers was knocked to the ground by the vulture Vlad Vladikoff. "Say your prayers, little fox," he said evilly when suddenly he was bonked on the head and knocked out. Tails looked to see Cosmo the Seedrian Girl holding a frying pan.

"Thanks, Cosmo," Tail smiled as Cosmo helped him up and lead him to the castle.

* * *

In the castle, the bedridden Hakoda unsheathed his sword, ready to fight even though he was sick. Gran-Gran was sitting in the corner. "Gran-Gran, quickly hide yourself," Hakoda instructed the old woman.

"I think I'll stay here, thank you very much," she said stubbornly. Hakoda looked out the window to see an approaching airship with troops ready for action.

Katara and Jason were running at breakneck speed towards the castle as the Fire Nation troops invaded the castle.

The troops climbed up the stairs towards Hakoda's room. Before the troops entered, Hakoda was ready to fight, even if he might die.

The door opened and the guns fired.

* * *

Katara and Jason gasped when they heard the shots and ran into the castle and towards Hakoda's room.

As they entered, they gasped in fear when they saw Fire Nation troops surrounding the dead body of Hakoda.

Momo growled as Jason backed up and covered his mouth. Katara, however, became very furious.

"I'll kill you!!" she screamed in fury as Momo jumped off her shoulder and she ran towards the invaders, knocking them out with the cane she was holding.

After getting the troops, she focused her attention on a figure with silver hair and wearing a black robe with a zanpaku-to sheathed on his belt. The strange thing about him was that his eyes were closed and he was smiling maliciously.

He pulled out his weapon as Katara dueled with him. Katara, however, was quicker as she smacked the man with her cane in the gut, knocking him down.

More troops came in, this time they were covered with armor that couldn't be damaged. As she tried to hit the metal, the cane spilt in half as she back-flipped from the troops. She grabbed her father's sword from the blood-soaked ground and was about to kill them all.

"Katara, stop!" Gran-Gran pleaded, but Katara rushed towards the troops.

But, before anyone could kill anyone, Izumi stepped in. After transmuting a spear, she came between the guards and Katara, using a small wooden shield to block the attack and placing the spear inside the helmet, threatening to kill the troop inside of it.

"Don't move. I can kill you, even if you do have that armor on," Izumi warned as she winced in pain from Katara's sword. Sig, with Jason next to him, came in as well and stood next to his wife while Jason went to his friend.

"That's Izumi Curtis, the world renowned alchemist," a troop said to a person clad in Fire Nation armor.

"Fire Nation, listen to me," Izumi started. "Last night, the people of this village risked their lives to protect your airship and this morning they gave your people proper burials. There must be some reason why you are attacking this place."

As Izumi spoke, Katara noticed blood dripping from the sword. The blood of her father. Jason looked down as Katara was ready to burst into tears.

"Katara, be calm," Sig told the girl. "The people of the Valley will be slaughtered if you make a wrong move, so wait until the time comes. I know you are upset, but don't do something rash."

* * *

Outside, the villagers were being rounded up by the Fire Nation soldiers. Tanks were leading some townsfolk as the three Eds were among them.

"We're like fluffy sheep, you guys!" Ed said stupidly. "And they are the shepards."

"Ed, just shut up or I'm going to punch your lights out," Eddy grumbled as Edd put his lips to his mouth to shush his pals up.

* * *

The man who was hit in the gut by Katara got up, groaning but still managing a smirk. When he saw Katara, he pulled out his zanpaku-to again and said, "I'm going to kill this brat."

"Put your weapon down, Ichimaru," the Fire Nation cloaked person, who was a female, ordered the man, now known as Gin Ichimaru.

Gin sighed as he sheathed his weapon. "Whatever. But now I have to find new men. What a mess."

"So, you are Izumi Curtis, the world renowned alchemist," the woman said to Izumi. "I'm offended that you reprimand us."

The woman took off her helmet to reveal a girl about 14 years old with black hair in a bun and red eyes. "We are not savages who are here to massacre your people. We're here to talk. So, put your spear away."

Izumi hesitated for a second, then she dropped her spear and backed off.

Katara was so shocked from her experience that she collapsed on the ground. "Katara!" Jason said with worry as Izumi caught the girl.

"Secure the room," the troop said as Momo watched the scene from a peephole and shook from anger.

* * *

The Valley had been taken over by the Fire Nation as the Fire Nation's flag waved in the breeze.

The Valley people were made to drop their weapons in front of the Fire Nation as they gathered around to hear what the Fire Nation girl had to say.

"Katara!" Sokka said as he spotted his sister come up to the podium where the Fire Nation girl and Ichimaru stood. Paige and Peter were also relieved to see Jason by her side.

"Listen now; you shall listen to Princess Azula, ruler of the Fire Nation army," Gin ordered the captured people.

"Villagers," Azula, the Fire Nation girl, said. "We have come to your land in the name of peace. Our goal is to unify the countries surrounding the Fire Nation and build a world of prosperity. You now live at the edge of the jungle, on the verge of extinction. Follow us and join our enterprise! We shall put the toxic jungle to the torch and resurrect this land together."

Shocked murmurs radiated from the crowd. "Torch the jungle? Is there actually a way?" Ash Ketchum murmured to his pals.

"Pika," Pikachu murmured from Ash's shoulder.

"I have in my power mankind's greatest tool. The awesome force which allowed human beings to rule the Earth," Azula explained. "I guarantee that those who join me will live without fear of the insects or the jungles poisons ever again."

Murmurs still came from the ground as Azula stood there, waiting from a response.

"Stop! Stop, you fools!" Gran-Gran protested as she came forward. "You must not touch the toxic jungles!"

"What are you babbling about, woman? Guards, take her away," Gin ordered, but Azula said, "No. Let her speak."

"Since the origin of the toxic jungle 1,000 years ago, people tried time and again to burn it. But, time and again, their attempts did nothing but enrage the Ohmu. And swarms of them spilled from the jungle and stampeded across the lands. They toppled cities, destroyed kingdoms, and killed thousands. The Ohmu could not be stopped. Such rage did they feel the Ohmu fought until they died of starvation. Then, spores took root in their corpses. And the land soon became part of the toxic jungles. That's why you must not interfere."

"What a cute, little story. But we will have none of your raving," Ichimaru said.

"Oh, really? How will you silence me then!? Will you kill me as well!!" Gran-Gran shouted.

"Hmmm…just shut up," Ichimaru, his smile going down a bit.

Gran-Gran's eyes opened up as she explained furiously, "Go ahead and kill me, then! It'll be easier to kill an old, blind woman than it was for you to murder our king Hakoda!!"

The Valley people gasped as they heard about how these invaders killed their beloved king. "What!? He was bed-ridden!" Sora shouted as more furious shouts came from the crowd.

"That was father!! My father's dead!!" Sokka shouted with rage and sadness.

"Silence them, and show no mercy to those who disobey," Gin ordered. Before the troops could attack, Katara told her people, "Everyone, please calm down I need everyone to listen to me."

The angry mob clamed down as their princess was about to speak. "I can't bear to have someone else die. I beg of you," Katara pleaded.

"Katara…" Sokka said as Katara turned to her grandmother, saying, "Gran-Gran, please understand. We have to do as they say."

The villagers wept for their sorrow as Katara and Jason walked away from the podium.

* * *

The Fire Nation troops were trying to pull the giant heart out of the ditch. The villagers were trying to pull it out with all their might while tanks were used to pull it out.

Azula and Ichimaru watched the scene from on top of a cliff. "This is a nice valley…I think we should keep it," Azula said with a smirk.

"I must object, Your Highness," Ichimaru said. "Our orders were to bring this back to the Fire Nation immediately.

"The order cannot be carried out," Azula said. "The giant warrior is so heavy not even our biggest ship can carry it."

Gin looked at you, smiling that grin of his, as he told her, "You can't be serious that you want to stay here and start a new kingdom?"

"Then what should I do?" Azula said sternly to her lieutenant. ""You really think I should give this to be a plaything to those fools back home."

"Ah, I do see your point," Gin said slyly. "But I'm just a mere Shinigami, who is in no position of having a say in your judgment."

Azula chuckled a bit. "Spineless weasel," she said cruelly as she walked away. Gin smiled. He then followed her.

"I'm reporting back to Amestris," Azula told her second-in-command. "While I'm away, begin to awaken the worry."

"Right," Ichimaru said.

"They have a gunship?" Azula asked as they passed the vehicle on their way inside.

"Yes. An amazing find in this quaint village," Ichimaru commented.

* * *

In the throne room, Azula sat as she conferred with Katara, Jason, Sokka, and the Fox siblings.

"Those are my orders," Azula told the outraged villagers. "I'll leave for Amestris first thing in the morning."

"But, Azula, why does Katara have to come with you?" Sokka asked the woman. "You better have a good excuse, young lady!" When Azula death-glared at him, he backed down.

"Yeah, all five hostages, food, and the gunship are yours already," Paige said.

"Select your five hostages," the girl continued, ignoring Paige, "and load up the cargo on the barge before tomorrow's departure."

Katara both looked grim at the news of leaving the Valley in its time of need. But she had to obey Azula's orders or innocent lives will be lost.

* * *

Meanwhile, the troops were loading their ships with the gunship and supplies for the trip tomorrow.

Izumi, Sig, the Fox teens, and Sokka approached one of the vessels where people were loading the cargo. Inside one of them were three teens. The first had short silver hair and amber eyes. She wore a blue hoodie, jeans, white sneakers, a flower-shaped necklace, and a silver bracelet. The strange thing about her was her sharp teeth, claws, and the grey wolf ears on her head.

The second was a monkey-boy with shaggy brown hair on his cheeks, hands and feet and a tail out of his back.

The last was a rabbit girl with white, rabbit ears and tail. She wore a neon green headband and blue bandanna.

"Glowworm, WinterLoveSong, and Monkeyboy thanks for accompanying my sister and Jason," Sokka told the girl. "Paige, Peter, and I would go ourselves, but we got to make sure those Fire Nation troops don't do anything funny to the villagers."

"It's fine, really," Glowworm, the wolf, smiled. "We're actually glad to get out of this mess," MB, the monkey, laughed nervously.

"But, look at those greedy Fire Nation," Winter, the rabbit, said angrily. "They're practically taking everything we have. They're probably going to take all of Japan if they could!!"

"Never mind about that," Izumi said, lowering her voice. "Our concern is that the warrior stays dormant." Earlier on, she had told the three hybrids about the weapon the Fire Nation had.

"Sig and I will leave the Valley, and then we'll slip back in and wait for the opportune moment."

"Good luck, to all of you," Glowworm said as everyone nodded. As Sokka and the Foxes' left to help their friends, Izumi and Sig went to see who Katara and Jason were taking the situation.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Poor Katara!

**Sokka: **That's twice someone has died in this story!! Are you into the macabre or something!?

**GW: **(laughs evilly)

**Sokka: **I'm scared now. Hope you liked the chapter and remember that Glowworm posted a poll on her page if you hadn't taken it already. Read & Review!


	7. Beginnings of a Trip

GW: Here's the next chapter

**GW: **Sorry if it's short. This is where Katara and Jason set off. Enjoy!

* * *

**Setting Off**

Izumi knocked on Katara's door and asked, "Katara? Are you there?" When there was no response, Izumi opened the door and walked in with Sig behind her.

The room was deserted except for Momo, who was scratching at a wall. "Momo, where is Katara?" Izumi asked.

Sig pushed on the wall to see it open up. It turned out to be a secret passage way as Momo ran down the stairs. The couple looked at each other before they began to follow Momo down a flight of stairs.

As they came inside a bright room, they gasped at the sight. Katara and Jason were both sitting at a table with Katara's head on the table, surrounded by a bunch of poisonous plants from the jungles.

Momo jumped on the table and nudged Katara, while the two kids spotted the adults.

"Katara!" Sig said in alarm as they walked towards the kids. "What are you doing here? This chamber is filled with toxic plants."

"I know," Katara sighed. "I collected the spores and grew them down here myself. With Jason's help, of course."

"Thanks for not making me chopped liver this time," Jason said.

"Don't worry, they're not poisonous," Katara told them when she saw the look on their faces.

"Not poisonous?" Izumi said skeptically. She smelled the air and remarked, "It's true. The air here is pure." She walked over to where some plants were growing in some water. "I know these, plants, they're quite poisonous."

"Jason and I irrigated this chamber using water drawn deep underground by the castle windmill," Katara explained as Izumi looked to see some plants growing in the water. "I even used soil drawn from there as well."

"We found that with clean water and soil, the plants from the toxic jungle aren't poisonous," Jason explained. "All the poison is in the soil. Even the topsoil in our valley is polluted."

"But," Katara said softly. "I don't understand who could've polluted the entire Earth."

"You discovered this all on your own?" Izumi asked in amazement.

"Yes," Katara answered. "I was going to find a cure for father's illness." Her eyes teared up as she finished, "But it's too late now. I'm shutting down. I've already cut…the water. Soon, these plants will…die." She ran into Izumi's arms and cried as Izumi said gently, "Katara…"

"I'm scared. I didn't know my rage drove me to kill," Katara wept as Momo nuzzled her cheek. "No more killing, it has to stop!"

At that moment, Paige and Peter walk in as Peter says, "Are you ready to go?" When he sees the plants, he screams, "Poison plants!" and covered his mouth.

"Don't worry, these plants won't kill you," Jason explained.

"They're not poisonous?" Paige asked. When Jason nodded, Peter took a deep breath and almost passed out.

"It's amazing how you can still dress yourself," Paige sighed as Katara let go of Izumi and wiped her eyes, ready to leave her home.

* * *

It was the morning of Katara and Jason's departure. GW, Winter, and MB were in the ship and the engines were revving up as Katara and Jason said walked towards the ships.

The townspeople were gathered in front of the planes as they murmured with worry.

Just then, three little girls, Nina Tucker, Chiyo-chan, and Sophie Elementia, with their dogs, Alexander (Nina), Mr. Tadakichi (Chiyo), and Chairo (Sophie's), ran up with Chiyo-chan holding a bag.

"Princess Katara!" the girls chimed as their dogs barked. As they approached her, Chiyo-chan said, "We gathered these for you."

"Chico nuts, big sister," Nina added.

"We gathered these for your trip," Sophie said as Chairo nodded.

"Wow, there are so many. You must've worked really hard," Katara said as she bended down to their heights and accepted the gift.

Chiyo and Nina cried as the girls hugged her. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry," Sophie said, though she was about to.

"Thank you," Katara smiled as she hugged them back. "I'll think of you when I eat them."

"Me too," Jason added, though he was ignored.

"Don't go, big sister," Nina sobbed.

An Irken named Zim came into the doorframe's view and shouted, "Earthling fools! We must leave now! Get into the ship!!"

Katara let the girl's go as she told them, "Alright, I have to go now. There's no need to cry, I'll be back very soon."

"You really mean it?" Chiyo-chan asked.

"Of course! Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No, but be cautious," Sophie said firmly, even though tears brimmed her eyes.

"You'll come back soon, right, big sister?" Nina asked as the girls smiled hopefully and their dogs wagged their tails.

Katara nodded and said, "Be good when I'm gone, okay?" The girls smiled as they raced back to the group. "Good-bye!" they said as the dogs barked.

"Bye, Princess!" they shout as Katara stood up and waved good-bye. Katara and Jason, with Momo on Katara's shoulder, jumped into the plane.

A few seconds later, the planes started to move.

"Good luck, you three!" Sora shouted to the hybrids as a group of villagers ran and talked to them. "Protect Katara and Jason!"

"You all worry too much," Glowworm said while she rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine."

"Bye!" Winter and MB yelled as the planes started off the ground and flew into the sky, away from the valley.

Izumi, Sig, Sokka, Paige, Peter, and Gran-Gran were together as they watched the kids leave.

* * *

GW, WLS, MB, Katara, and Jason were in the barge of the plane as they watched the scene below from out the window.

"Are we there yet!?" Jason whined.

"Shut up or I'll make you into my dinner," Glowworm growled as Jason cringed. He could clearly see GW was irritated from the long flight.

"It's so cramp in here, my back's killing me," Winter sighed.

"Katara, why you chose these cranky whiners, I'll never know," Monkeyboy laughed.

"Oh, be quiet, monkey-for-brains," Winter groaned.

"But, don't you all think it's strange why we're flying in a tight formation?" Jason asked.

"I guess they're afraid of an attack," Glowworm shrugged.

Katara looked out the window as she looked ta the clouds below her. "The clouds are concealing a storm of toxins." She saw something above the clouds and stood up to get a better look.

"Hey, sit down!" a guard, Elgar, ordered.

"Gunship!!" Katara yelled in alarm as an enemy gunship attacked the Fire Nation fleet.

**Monkeyboy: **What the heck!? Another cliffie for this story!? You're evil!

**GW: **Yes. Yes I am. Wait until what happens the next time. Read and Review.


	8. Dog Fight

**GW: **Hello again! Where we last left off, Katara, Jason, and the hybrids were on the Fire Nation ships when suddenly mysterious enemy attacked. Read on! Plus I changed a bit at the pilot thing.

**Dog-Fight**

The enemy pilot inside the gunship fired on one of the Fire Nation ships, which exploded immediately on contact.

Frightened gasps were heard as a soldier shouted, "Enemy attack! Ship 2 is down!"

The kids watched from the other ship as the enemy gunship was attacking. "Na-ha, they missed us!" Jason teased as Momo shook from fright.

"Why do all of my trips turn out like this!?" GW screamed.

A soldier shouted, "Perimeter defense! The attacker has been identified as an Amestris ship!"

"Amestris?" Katara gasped.

"Crap, ship 3 is down! Where's the corvette!?" the soldier yelled. From a radio on the ship's controls came the voice of a pilot from ship 3. "The helm is dead! I repeat, the helm is dead!"

"What a poor excuse for a ship," Monkeyboy snorted in contempt.

Outside, a second ship is shot and it explodes, taking a third ship with it.

"She's taken the rear-guard with her!" a soldier shouted. Katara looked up to notice that a barge cable was hanging up on top of the ship and got an idea. She opened her shirt and motioned Momo to get in it so he'd be safe. "Momo, come on," she told him as he crawled in. Then, when no one was paying attention, she climbed on top of the ship.

"This is not good! We're going down, too!" Winter said nervously. She then noticed Katara on top of the ship and yelled, "Princess!"

When Katara was on the ship, she noticed the Amestrian gunship and saw five people in it. The pilot was a 17 year old boy with blond hair. Everyone inside was wearing a helmet.

"Please, stop!" Katara begged to them. "No more killing Stop!!"

"What the-?!" the pilot said, distracted by the girl yelling, that another boy with dirty blond hair yelled, "Brother, look out!" As the second boy said that, the two girls inside the ship and a tall boy screamed as the ship veered off and was shot down by the corvette.

"Princess!" Glowworm shouted, but pulled back as the ship caught on fire from the nearby burning ships and burned GW a bit.

"You guys, hurry!" Jason said as Katara joined them and they began to crawl on their hands and knees through the burning ship.

"Ouch! The pain burns! Katara, it's no use!" Jason cried, but was ignored.

Katara then saw the valley gunship, which had not been damaged and said, "I think we can use this!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" MB shouted.

"Let's go; hurry!" Katara ordered. "Y-yes, ma'am!" the kids saluted as they got in the ship, with Katara at the controls.

"I'm going to start the engine. We'll blast down the doors!" Katara said.

At that moment, Azula appears. She locked eyes with Katara and sneered at the princess.

"Quick; get inside!" Even though Katara didn't like Azula, she couldn't leave the girl to die. Azula hopped on the ship as Katara said, "Are all of you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jason sighed, hoping they would live through this.

"I gotta make sure the engine is on full at the same time as the blast," Katara said

"Roger that."

"Ready? Fire!" she ordered.

Katara, at full speed, headed for the doors as she fired a powerful blast from the ship. The blast blew the doors open as the gunship flew out of the burning ship.

"Put on your masks! We're going below the clouds to find a place to land. It's still warm…Don't die, Momo," Katara said as everyone put on their masks.

"This is crazy! I've never seen vapors this thick!" MB commented.

"Hmm, let's just land this thing," Winter said as GW nodded in agreement. "At least we're alive."

Katara smiled as she landed the ship in a lake directly in the heart of the toxic jungle.

"Yes, we're alive," she said softly.

**GW: **Sorry if this chapter is different from the movie version, but…yeah, sorry. Also, sorry if it's too short a chapter.

**MB: **Who cares about changes or shortness. At least you updated.

**GW: **Yeah. Wait until next time. R&R


	9. Rescuing the Pilot and his Pals

**GW: **Sorry for the long updates, guess I wasn't in a writing mood' Anyways, here's where Katara and Jason go there own way to save the Amestrian pilot and his pals. Enjoy!

* * *

**Rescuing the Pilot and his Pals**

As the gunship landed in the lake, a small Fire Nation airship landed with it. It was a cargo ship and only surviving ship as two surviving guards, Zim and Jack Spicer, came out.

"Man, what a ride!" Monkeyboy groaned, then gasped as the group looked up to see several giant dragonflies flying above them and buzzing loudly.

"The dragonflies are the sentries of the jungle," Jason explained with a worried expression. "Soon, they'll call hordes of insects to this sight."

"And that's not good, right?" Jack whimpered.

"We have to get out of here," Katara explained. She turned to the two guards and ordered, "Bring me some extra rope you can find and bring a towing hook."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jack and Zim said, not caring if they were taking orders from their prisoner. Before they could enter the ship, Azula, who was in the gunship, fired a fireball at the guards, making them stop in their tracks.

"You idiots! I'm the one that takes charge here, not her! You listen yo me" Azula growled.

"Whoa, mental much?" Winter mumbled to GW.

"What are you so afraid of?" Katara asked the Fire Nation princess. "You're acting like a frightened Rattata."

Azula, greatly offended, snarled as she narrowed her eyes, "What did you call me?!"

"Don't be scared, there's nothing to fear. I just want you to go back to your own country."

"How dare you talk to me that way!!" Azula snapped when she suddenly shrieked as the water beneath her began to move and shake.

The hybrids and guards also attempted to attain balance. Jason hid behind Katara as she said, "They're here," when she saw a figure coming out of the water. It turns out three Ohmus were swimming towards the surface and they appeared out of the water, one right in front of Katara.

Azula had a look of terror on her face while GW said as she pointed, "Okay, that right there, that's messed up." After that, Jack fainted.

Katara ran to Azula and said, "Stay calm. Whatever you do, don't startle it."

"We're right in the middle of an Ohmu nest," Zim exclaimed then the guards cowered as an Ohmu came from behind. "We're surrounded," Jack gulped as he shook with fear. The hybrids, however, were strangely at ease.

The three Ohmus swam around the ships, with the one in front of Katara coming closer to her.

Katara and the Ohmu stared at each other in silence as she said, "They're examining us." She walked forward onto the gunship's front and said to the bug, "Ohmu, please forgive us for disturbing your nest. We're very sorry. We're not your enemies, we mean you no harm."

Suddenly, yellow tentacles of the Ohmu came from under the water and wrapped Katara as she closed her eyes and welcomed the long things.

They also examined Azula as she cowered in fear with her eyes shut and Jason, who stood there, trying not to move.

"Katara…" WLS breathed in as their friend was wrapped all in tentacles. Inside the tentacles, Katara had her eyes shut as the tentacles began to glow. At that moment, Katara's clothes came off of her until she was in a white dress and her hair was down, with a child singing in the background.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into the Ohmu's to see a beautiful landscape. Katara's eyes widened as she saw a tall tree with full, green leaves and the sun was shining through them.

The Ohmu removed its tentacles as Katara was back in the real world again.

Katara gasped as the Ohmus moved away, "The pilot from Amestris and his passengers!"

Katara called out to the departing Ohmu, "Is he still alive!?" But the Ohmu was going with his two companions. "Ohmu, wait!"

The Ohmus' eyes were red with rage as they swam away at a quick speed. Also accompanying them were the giant dragonflies, their eyes also red. The hybrids and the guards gasped as Zim said, "What is wrong with those giant Earth bugs!!"

"Their eyes are red with rage!" MB exclaimed as the five barely dodged some oncoming dragonflies.

Katara, with Jason in tow, climbed onto the cargo ship as Katara quickly undid some kind of secret compartment. Inside it was her möwe.

"Katara! What in the name of all that is crazy are you doing!?" Winter shouted.

Jason was already in his seat as Katara got ready to fly. "Take off as soon as the waters are calm and wait for me above the cloud-line!"

"No way, girl!" Glowworm shouted as the three got up and followed GW to Azula. Suddenly, to everyone's shock, she grabbed Azula and tossed her out of the gunship and onto the cargo. "If you're going, we're coming, too. Don't tell us not to, 'cause we're coming anyway," MB said stubbornly as they got on the ship with GW at the controls.

"I guess I have no choice," Katara sighed. She turned to the guards and said, "Look, if we aren't back in one hour, return to the Valley."

Jack, as he wasn't supposed not let this happen, said, "Are you nuts!? Hey, stop!!"

But it was too late, for Katara took off on her möwe while the hybrids followed closely behind in the gunship. The two ships flew in the direction the insects went. Soon, they were gone

"She's gone," Zim said. Spicer sighed as he walked to Azula and helped her up. "C'mon. You may not like this, Azula, but let's do what the princess said." Azula, shocked at the events, nodded absently.

* * *

The jungle was in total chaos. Insects were scurrying everywhere as a fire burned.

Five people were attacking the insects that came near the. One was the boy who was piloting. He had blonde hair, amber eyes, and he wore a white shirt under a brown vest, brown pants, and brown shoes.

The second was a boy with dirty brown hair, amber eyes, and wearing a black vest under a red jacket, black pants, and black boots.

The third was a girl with straight auburn hair, green eyes, and wearing a blue dress under a white pinafore, white stockings, and black shoes.

The fourth was another girl with curly brown hair, light blue eyes, and wearing a white blouse, a long maroon skirt, brown slippers, a gold bracelet, anklet, and an emerald necklace.

The last was a tall boy with blue hair and wearing a yellow shirt with a red stripe, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. All of them were wearing masks and shooting at the bugs while the tall boy hit them with a shovel and the girls slashed at them with knifes.

"Rolf the Son of a Shepard will show you vermin the meaning of pain and suffering!" the tall boy, known as Rolf, shouted.

"Brother, we can't hold them off much longer!" the dirty brown haired boy, known as Alphonse Elric, said to the blonde boy, who was Edward Elric.

"He's right, Ed. Electra and I are beginning to wear out," the auburn haired girl, known as Alice Liddell, said, slashing at a bug.

"C'mon!" Edward ordered as the five took off running from the oncoming insects.

The five ran through the jungle as the insects chased after them.

"When I said I wanted to get away from my family, I didn't mean like this!" Electra, the second girl, shouted as Ed and Al kept warding the insects away.

They kept running until they got to the edge of a cliff. Looking down, they could see two giant insects and a long way down.

"Looks as if the odds are against us," Alice said grimly as Ed and the four looked back to see the insects coming closer.

Ed and Al tried firing, but they realized they were out of ammo. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Edward yelled as Al held Alice's hand while Electra embraced Rolf's arm.

The insects suddenly jumped into the air and right at the five as Rolf yelled, "NANA!!"

Edward pushed the four off as he followed behind them with the insects leaping after them.

They screamed as a flying insect flew towards them. "That's something you don't see everyday," Electra mumbled as they kept falling. The bug opened its pinchers, ready to eat them…

When two ships, one a möwe and the other a gunship, flew down from the sky. Katara grabbed Edward while the other four landed in the gunship as they flew away from death. The bug didn't give up easily as it flew after them. Katara managed to get Ed stable as they kept flying through the jungle, the bug chasing them.

"Hey, who are you and your friends?" Edward asked.

"You all have done far too much killing. My insect charm and blast grenades won't work now," Katara told him. "Dumbass," Jason added. "Rolf will get very sick like on vegetable night," Rolf said in a queasy tone.

"Puke on me and you are dead meat," Glowworm growled as the two ships kept flying.

The bug opened its mouth, ready to eat the two ships, but they dodged their death in the nick of time.

Unfortunately, the tail hit Katara's wing, knocking the girl and Jason unconscious as the möwe went down. "Katara!" the hybrids shouted as they flew down at the descending möwe.

The insect continued to chase them as the two ships flew down. "Guys, I can't control this!" Glowworm yelled. "We're going to crash!" Soon enough, both ships crashed and the insect finally gave up, flying away.

The ships had crashed through into an underground chamber. Edward, his passengers, and the hybrids got up and rubbed their heads.

"This is going to hurt in the morning," Alphonse moaned as Alice asked him, "Are you alright?" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Katara! Jason!" Winter yelled, getting everyone's attention. A mask landed in front of Ed as they ran to a sinking, unmasked, unconscious Katara, an unconscious, sinking Jason, and just a sinking möwe. The gang jumped in and immediately started to sink.

"Crap! We're in quicksand!" Edward grimaced.

"No really, genius!" MB said sarcastically as they made their way to the knocked out kids.

Electra managed to grab a hold of Jason while Ed tried grabbing hold of Katara as everyone sank below.

**GW: **Hope you all liked the chapter. R&R


	10. Beneath the Toxic Jugle

**GW: **Sorry if I haven't updated in forever. Been busy. Anyways, here's the next chapter of 'Katara.' Enjoy!

**Beneath the Jungle**

Meanwhile, Zim was driving the airship as Jack Spicer was on the look-out for Katara and her group. Azula, still dazed from her experience, sat in the ship.

"Darn it! It's been TWO hours and the human princess and her friends have not returned!" Zim shouted.

"Hey! Princess!" Jack called as hoards of insects, blinded with rage from the attacks, flew through the clouds.

_In a field of gold, a young girl with her brown hair in two hoops sat. When she got up, she saw a few riders coming towards her._

_She looked up to see three men riding on ostrich horses and a couple of other men walking besides them. Not only did she see the three men, but she saw a woman riding with them._

"_Mother's here?" the small girl asked. As the group continued onward, the girl's eyes widened as she thought to herself, 'Wait! Don't go this way!'_

_She ran ahead of the riders, yelling, "Stay away!" as the men ran behind her._

_The young girl stood behind a tree, as if protecting something, as the men's hands reached forward._

"_Go away! There's nothing here!" the young girl pleaded. She looked down and noticed the baby Ohmu that she was protecting had crawled out of its nest and between her legs._

"_Get back inside!" the girl told the insect._

"_She's got a baby Ohmu," one of the men gasped._

"_The insects have bewitched her," another man sighed. "Hand it over, child."_

"_No! It hasn't done anything wrong!" the girl sobbed._

"_Insects and humans cannot live together in the same world. You know that," the man told her._

_The hand of the man reached out and took the baby Ohmu from the girl's arms as she yelped._

_The men rode off with the insect as they left the girl by the tree. "You know that," the man's voiced echoed as they rode off._

_The girl's eyes watered as she yelled to them, "Don't kill it! Please don't kill it!" __She fell to the ground and cried for the lost insect._

* * *

Katara's eyes had opened from her dream as she blinked a few times. Beside her was Momo and near her were her friends.

"Momo," she said to the flying lemur as she stroked him.

"Katara, are you okay?" Glowworm asked.

"Man, I'd thought you'd never wake up," Jason sighed in relief.

She looked up to see a magnificent forest above her. The trees were gigantic as a thin stream of sunlight filtered through the area. Nearby she could hear water running.

Katara sat up as she asked, "Where are we?"

"Beats us," Winter shrugged. "When we woke up, we were here."

Katara looked around and got up as she looked around. Her friends also got up and followed behind her.

They were standing on a giant platform right by running water as tall trees dotted the area.

"What a strange place," the princess muttered.

"Ditto," Monkeyboy nodded.

The footsteps of an incoming people became louder as Edward, his brother, Alice, Rolf, and Electra came towards the five with Ed holding the möwe.

"Hey, we found your glider and we moved the gunship to a safe spot," Ed told the five. "How are you all feeling?"

The five new kids climbed up on top of the platform as Katara asked them, "Where are we?"

"I should introduce myself and my friends first," Ed said sheepishly. "I'm Edward Elric from Amestris. This is my brother Alphonse, his girlfriend Alice Liddell, Rolf, and Electra."

"It's nice to meet you," Al said politely as he bowed.

"How do you do?" Alice said as she gave a mild curtsy.

"Hello," Electra smiled. "The Son of a Shepard is pleased to make your acquaintance, new friends," Rolf smiled

"We'd like to thank you for saving us," Ed smiled.

"I'm Katara from the Valley of Water, and these are my friends Jason, Glowworm, Monkeyboy, and Winter."

"Hey," GW greeted as the others waved.

Katara looked around and repeated her question. "What is this place?"

Ed laughed as he said, "You're not going to believe this. You're actually beneath the toxic jungle."

Katara and her companions were shocked as Winter yelled, "Beneath the toxic jungle!?"

Alphonse nodded as he told her, "See that?" and pointed upward to a hole in the ceiling. "We fell through that hole up there, along with a bunch of sand."

As the Valley of the Wind kids stared up, GW gasped and said, "How can we be breathing without our masks!?"

"We don't know. Apparently, the air down here is clean," Alice shrugged as Ed said in amazement, "Neither my friends or I could believe it either. I'd never dreamed that the toxic jungles could be like this."

Katara looked at him before she looked around. She then jumped off the log with Momo in front of her and started to walk off.

"Oh, boy, where's she going now?" Jason sighed. "Uh, Katara, don't wander off too far, okay?" Ed told her, but it looked like Katara wasn't listening.

While walking through the strange place, Katara stared up at the tall trees surrounding her with shafts of light filtering through.

_What a marvelous place, _she thought as she kept on exploring.

She then came to a large tree as she ran her hand along the bark, saying, "What an amazing tree." She leaned her head on the tree and closed her eyes. As she listened, she could hear the sound of water running through it.

"It's dead, but water's still running through it," she said in wonder. Suddenly, a pile of sand fell into the underground jungle and gathered in a spot. Katara, with Momo on her shoulders, walked to the glittering new-fallen sand and picked a piece of it up to examine it.

She pressed to hard and it shattered into tinier pieces. "Just like the sand from the bottom of our well," she mused, gazing up, seeing more sand fall from another hole.

"It looks like these trees die and fossil, then crumble into sand," she explained as she stroked Momo.

Just then, Edward, the Valley of the Wind kids, and Ed's companions came running towards the spot where they saw Katara run off to.

"Katara!" GW gasped as they spotted Katara lying down in the sand. They rushed towards her side as Rolf asked in a worried tone, "Katara-girl, Rolf wants to know if you are alright?"

Ed noticed tears forming in her eyes as he asked in a soft tone, "Are you crying?"

She smiled and nodded, telling them, "It's okay though. I'm happy."

They all sat there, keeping the girl company as another waterfall of sand poured into the underground.

* * *

Later, they were all sitting around on top of a platform as Katara told Ed about Winry. He and Al both looked solemn as Ed finally said, "Winry was Al and my best friend. We can't believe she's dead, we should've been there for her."

"I'm sorry, I was too late to save her," Katara told them apologetically.

"No, I should apologize. You took care of her when she was dying, and I shot down your ship," Ed looked at the princess.

"Not exactly a good way to charm a woman, Ed," Electra laughed along with the group while Ed glared at Electra.

"It's okay," Katara told him.

"So, the Giant Warrior's in the Valley of the Wind now," Ed sighed as he ate a nut.

As he chewed the nut thoughtfully, he made a disgusted face and barely swallowed it down.

"What, cat got your tongue or something?" MB joked as Ed regained his composure.

"These nuts taste awful, the hell are they?" Ed asked Katara.

"They're Chico nuts. They're supposed to be good for you," she told him as she ate one herself. Ed put another one in his mouth and tried crunching it up, remarking, "Why does everything that's good for you taste so bad?"

The group laughed while Al just sighed, "Brother, I fear you won't live long the way you eat."

* * *

A while later, the gang were in a cave where Ed had stored the gunship and the wind glider. Ed had fixed the glider and was now working on the ship as the rest watched him.

When the work was over, they group was lying on the ground and just talking.

"The origin of the jungle?" Ed asked. "You spend a lot of time thinking the strangest things."

"The trees of the jungle must've evolved to purify the Earth and rid of the pollution we humans have made. The trees absorb the pollution and they die and petrify and crumble into purified sand."

"So, that's how these underground caverns were made," Jason realized.

"So then, the insects evolved to guard this place," Alice also added to the reasoning. Katara nodded, supporting the girl's answer.

"It that's true, then mankind is destined to go extinct," Ed mused. "It'll take centuries for these trees to cleanse the Earth. We can't survive the insects that long."

"Blond Ed-boy is right. Rolf is worried about his poor Nana keeping Ohmus off the farm," Rolf added in concern.

"Somehow we're going to find a way to stop this jungle from spreading," Ed said thoughtfully.

"You Amestrians sound just like the Fire Nation," Katara said bluntly, closing her eyes. "Oh, what!?" the hybrids said simultaneously.

"What!?" Ed shot up and looked at Katara as the other Amestrians looked at her as well. "We're nothing like those bloodthirsty Fire Nation! We'd never use the Warrior as a weapon!"

"You would if you were at war with the Fire Nation," Jason pointed out, getting glares from the Amestrians. "Shutting up now."

"Let's get some sleep, Edward; we need our strength if we are to make it to Amestris tomorrow." With that the Valley of the Wind kids fell asleep. The Amestrians looked at their companions, then fell asleep as well, but not before Ed put his jacket on Katara like a blanket.

**GW: **Ah, little bit of Ed/Katara at the end. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and read and review until next time!


	11. Signs of Trouble

**GW: **Here we go with the next chapter and you'll see exactly why I named it 'Signs of Trouble.'**

* * *

**

**Signs of Trouble**

Meanwhile, in the Valley, things were still being run by Ichimaru and the Fire Nation. Gin was now entering the palace where the warrior was being kept guarded.

"All is well, sir," a guard saluted to the captain. "Fine, fine," Gin said in his sarcastic tone while walking past two beating hearts.

"Everything going smoothly?" Ichimaru asked, unaware that Izumi and Sig were watching through a hole. "The Warrior's torso is almost fully developed."

Gin came up to what was a giant creature that was sleeping and forming at the same time. "Good God," Sig said as he and his wife's eyes widened. It was beating and pumping blood, it was alive…

"I swear, the more I gaze at you, the more attractive you get. Something must be wrong with me," Gin remarked to the thing.

Gin's eyebrows quirked as he said, "You're awaking old ambitions, even in an old, lazy soldier like me."

The creature suddenly formed two green eyes and sharp teeth. Ichimaru widened his grin and joked, "Ew, is that a smile? Perhaps you should remain buried deep beneath the Earth after all."

Just then, a man named Crocker came running to Ichimaru, saying, "SIR?!"

Ichimaru turned to the spazz and asked, "Yes?"

"Her Highness' fleet was attacked by an Amestrian ship. All but one of her ships was DESTROYED!!"

"What happed to her Highness?" Ichimaru asked as the Curtis' eyes widened in fear of Katara and her pals.

"According to our reports, the ship DISAPPEARED and was unable to REPORT!!" Crocker shouted.

All was silent until Zhao asked, "How shall we proceed, sir?"

"Do the villagers know that their princess and some of their people were on board?" Ichimaru asked.

"NO!!" Crocker replied.

"Good, keep it that way," the silver-haired man said. The Curtis' backed up and disappeared as Gin said, "Continue working as if nothing has changed."

"Yessir!" they all said as they left. Ichimaru grinned at the Warrior. "So, is this lowly soldier finally on the path of fame and fortune…or the path of destruction?" Ichimaru turned his back on the creature and walked off.

* * *

Izumi and Sig slid out of the hole to come to two kids, Omi and Sophie with Chairo near her.

"Izumi-sama, Sokka says two Fire Nation troops are back with that Azula witch!" Sophie reported.

"They are all waiting at the acid lake, my friends," Omi added as Chairo nodded solemnly.

The kids lead Izumi and her husband towards a lake with Chairo nodding his head to a ship, "Over there."

Inside the ship, Azula was hand-cuffed while Sokka, the Fox teens, the alchemist and her husband, and Omi listened to Jack and Zim. Even though they were with the Fire Nation, they decided to believe the two troops.

"We're sorry that we left your princess and friends behind, but they told us to go," Jack explained.

"Well, I'm going to go over-protective brother on your butts!" Sokka said firmly.

"Sokka, they just did what they had to do," Izumi told the boy, who just rolled his eyes. Azula sat in a corner, sulking the entire time. "Are you letting me go?" she snapped quietly as Izumi approached her.

"Yes, granted that you drown the Giant Warrior in the acid lake and return to your kingdom," Izumi told the warrior princess. "You have very few soldiers left in the Valley; we could easily defeat your forces. But I see no point in more killing."

"The Warrior can't be drowned or destroyed and until it walks on its own, it can't be moved. Don't you understand, it's too late for turning back now," Azula explained as she leaned back on the wall.

"I was ordered to attack Amestris because we feared another kingdom would get a hold of the Warrior's power. Once its existence is known, all the remaining kingdoms will send their armies here to claim it. You only really have one choice left."

Azula turned and, with a hopeful expression, said, "Revive the Giant Warrior. Use it to repel the invading kingdoms and learn to live with a monster. Look," she twisted her glove until it came out to reveal no hand at all.

The people in the room gasped as Paige said, "The insects did that?!"

Azula smirked evilly as she said, "That's right! And whatever lucky man becomes my husband will see worse than that!"

"Poor human man," Zim gulped as she slipped her glove back on before continuing, "The insects must be stopped! You must revive the Warrior and use it to destroy them and their jungle! Steal it from us as we stole it from Amestris is the way I'd do it if I were you."

"No," Izumi told the girl strictly. "We will keep the Warrior dormant as it was meant to be.

Just then, Sophie and Chairo ran towards the room and tried to enter, but were stopped by Omi.

"Izumi-sama! We have an emergency!" she shouted as Omi said, "Halt! What is the password?"

"We're kinda in a hurry!" Chairo snarled impatiently.

"Water…" Omi said. Sophie sighed and said, "Valley," before Omi let her in. "Some of the spores survived!" she yelled in panic.

The group gasped as Peter shouted, "What!? In the Valley!?"

"They're spreading poison everywhere! The villagers are in a total panic!" Chairo barked.

* * *

Sophie and Chairo were right. A part of the forest was being infected by the spores. Villagers had their masks on as they panicked and asked the Fire Nation troops to have their weapons to stop the poison before it gets worse.

"If we give them tools to burn the spores, they could use them against use instead," Flame with Aka by his side told Ichimaru as they watched from the palace windows.

"We have no choice," he told the teen. "Hand over everything but their guns."

"Yessir," Flame said as he and Aka walked out while Zhao walked in. "Sir, the ships are ready to depart."

"Good, get every last soldier from Amestris and bring them here. And don't fail," Ichimaru told Zhao. "Sir," Zhao said, walking off.

"What a mess," Gin said a small smirk. "Things are already falling apart."

The Fire Nation troops gave the villagers their tools and the villagers went to the infected forest to stop the spores.

Meanwhile, Izumi and Sig were strapped into a ship, ready to find Katara and her friends. Jack and Zim, in their normal outfits, decided to team up with the villagers, seeing as they betrayed their team.

"Good luck with finding them," Sokka told the two.

"Take care of the Valley and don't do something rash when we're gone," Izumi told them as the plane soared through the air.

"Pfft, fat chance," Peter snorted as he drank some cola. The others nodded as they wandered back to the Valley.

In the Valley, people were burning the spores as best as they could, but sadly the trees were already infected as they discovered white sticky stuff in the bark of the tree.

"Oh, this is bad," Eddy gulped as Ed laughed, "Just like 'I was a Spore Fungus!"

"Ed, not now," Edd sighed. Two girls, Layla and Tara, pushed Fire Nation soldiers out of the way as Layla started cutting the tree. "Oh, no, it's everywhere!" Tara said in dismay. "Well, what now!?" Layla yelled.

Gran-Gran came in the middle of the people, saying sadly, "This forest is doomed! We must burn it down! If we hesitate, the toxic jungle will engulf the entire Valley!"

"There's got to be another way!" Danny said. "This forest has protected us from the jungle's poison for 300 hundred years!"

"If only the Fire Nation had never come," Donald Duck said sadly.

So, the villagers burned their beloved forest to save them all while Sokka, Paige, Peter, Jack, and Zim watched from afar. "Looks like they are burning the forest," Zim said. "Come on," Sokka told the group as they rushed to the scene.

Azula, meanwhile in her cell, melted her bindings with her fire abilities and smirked.

* * *

With Katara and the gang, they were soaring through the skies towards Amestris. Katara, Jason, and Ed flew on the möwe while GW, MB, Winter, and the other Amestrians flew behind in their gunship.

"Are we there yet?" MB groaned as Rolf conked him on the head. "Not a word out of you, He Who Swings Through Trees!" Rolf shouted.

"Something's wrong," Katara said uneasily. "Really, looks the same to me," Ed shrugged, looking down at the jungle below.

"The insects have left the jungle," Katara said, looking around to see nothing.

"Yeah, it's quiet…way too quiet for my comfort," Winter gulped.

"What's going on, Katara? I feel an ominous force approaching us very soon," Jason gulped as Katara's eyes showed worry. "I don't know, but my heart's pounding like crazy," Katara explained.

"You're not the only one, trust me," Alice said as well.

"Hey, we're almost there! Amestris is just behind that hill!" Ed shouted.

As they soared past the mountain and flew over dry land, Al's eyes widened and said, "Ed, something's wrong!"

"You're right, what's that haze around the city!?" Ed shouted as they saw a haze surrounding Amestris.

They all gasped as they flew over a bunch of dead Yanmas. "The insects…they're all dead," Electra gasped.

"Suspicious!" Glowworm said in a sing-song tone, though she was creeped out like the rest of her friends.

"We've got to get to Amestris!" Katara said determinedly. "Be careful, the Fire Nation army could still be there," Ed advised as they sped faster to the city.

Unfortunately, when they got to the city, a cloudy haze surrounded the destroyed and desolate place. Buildings looked like ships crashed in them, debris littered the ground, and smoke clouded the sky.

The group of heroes wandered into the city and were shocked by the destruction.

"No way!" the hybrids said in amazement as they saw a giant dead Ohmu crashed into what looked like the palace

"A dead Ohmu…" Katara breathed in.

Ed placed his head in his hands while his friends looked grief-stricken. "Curse Rolf for not listening to Nana about how evil the plan is!" Rolf moaned in sadness as Electra patted his back. "I can't believe it. Everything's destroyed," Ed said in sadness.

Everywhere you looked, you could see dead Ohmus lying in the streets.

Ed sat on the steps while his brother and friends comforted him and Katara surveyed the area.

"Amestris is finished. There'd be far too much to pay even if we did get the Fire Nation out of the city," Ed mourned.

"Too much to pay?" Katara asked as she looked at him. "Ed, what are you talking about?"

Before Ed could answer, a ship flew over the scene. The heroes looked up as Alphonse said, "That's an Amestrian ship!"

"Let's go!" Ed said, getting up and the group running after him.

As the plane landed, the Amestrians ran towards the ship while the Valley kids followed behind.

As doors opened to reveal a man named King Bradley, secretly Pride, came out. "Ah, Fullmetal and his friends. You're all alive," he said as more Amestrians came out with the women looking out of the windows.

"What have you done to our city!?" Edward shouted at the leader. "It's completely destroyed!"

"Don't' worry, we can rebuild it and if the jungle spreads here, we'll burn it off."

"With what!? The Warrior isn't here!" Electra snapped as Katara and the others, with Katara carrying her möwe, joined them.

"We know, it's in the Valley of Water," Bradley said darkly.

"How do you know that?" Ed glared as the other heroes' eyes widened.

Bradley chuckled before he said, "We've already made plans to get it back. The plan is being executed as we speak. All the Fire Nation troops will be dead in the Valley before then."

"What!?" the Amestrians gasped. Katara and her pals were also in shock as Katara dropped the möwe and ran up to Bradley.

"What are you planning to do to my Valley!?" Katara demanded. "Yeah, and no lies!" Jason snapped as the hybrids and Momo glared.

"Fullmetal, who are these people?" Bradley asked.

"She's the Princess of the Valley of Water and these are her friends," Ed responded, then added, "And she saved our lives."

The Amestrians widened their eyes as Bradley said, "Valley of Water?"

"Tell us what's going to happen!" Katara shouted as GW pulled out her katana and growled, "Better do as the Princess asks you, buddy."

The Amestrians were silent as Katara turned to Ed and asked desperately, "Ed, you know what they're doing! Please, tell me."

"We should tell them, Ed," Al said as the Amestrian kids looked solemn.

"…They're going to bait insects into the Valley," Ed said quietly. The Valley kids gasped in shock and horror. Their home was going to be destroyed along with their people!

"So, you lured the insects into your own home!?" Winter shouted furiously at the leader.

Katara, feeling distressed, covered her head in her hands and started crying. The hybrids and Fox boy couldn't comfort her, for they were feeling angry and distressed as well. "That's so monstrous," MB snarled angrily. "People could die."

"We have to get the Warrior out of the Fire Nation's hands, no matter what it takes," Bradley told them.

A soldier named Havoc told Katara, "Please try to understand, Princess. This is for the good of the planet." He tried to put his hand on the girl's soldier, but she swatted it away and yelled, "The good of the planet!? You're killing my people!"

She ran up to Bradley and yelled at him, "Don't do this, I'm begging you! Please, stop this now!"

"It's too late," another soldier named Archer said coldly. "Once the insects start stampeding, they cannot be stopped," Bradley said.

Katara and her pals' eyes widened in horrible realization that their home was doomed.

"The Fire Nation nearly killed off all our people, they must be stopped at all costs. We have no other choice."

Katara and her friends looked at one another, then they all made a mad dash to the möwe. "Exit, stage left!" Jason yelled.

Unfortunately, there were more Amestrians who stopped the möwe and grabbed the Valley kids.

Ed, Al, Alice, Rolf, and Electra's eyes widened as Bradley stepped up to the Valley kids and said, "Things may seem bad now, but we'll destroy the jungle and take back the Earth."

"You savages! You're all just as bad as the Fire Nation!" Katara shouted.

"You're wrong! The Fire Nation wants to take over the entire world," Bradley retorted.

"Listen, every one of us relies on the water from the wells because mankind has polluted all the lakes and rivers. But, do you know why the well water is pure? The trees of the wasteland purify it and you plan to burn the trees down!?" Katara explained. "You must not burn down the toxic jungle! You should've let the Giant Warrior stay under the Earth!!"

"So, what should we do?!" Bradley yelled. "Surrender and become the slaves of the Fire Nation!?"

"Don't you understand what she's saying!?" Glowworm yelled as Katara continued to her Amestrian friends, "Ed, you guys, tell them how the jungle evolved and how the insects are guarding ti so that we won't pollute the world again!"

Ed and the others stood there while the blond alchemist was deciding what to do. "Edward, please…" Katara begged. Then, Ed made up his mind. He ran forward, grabbed Archer's gun and targeted Bradley. The Elric boy held it steady on its target, ready to shot.

"He's quite hot-headed, isn't he?" Alice asked Alphonse, who just sighed at his brother's impulsiveness. Rolf and Electra just watched the scene.

"What are you doing, Fullmetal!?" Bradley shouted. "Stay where you are," Ed ordered. "Let go of Katara and her friends."

"You don't have the guts, shorty!" Kimbley shouted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T EVEN LIFT A WATER GUN PISTOL!!" Ed ranted before he shot by Bradley's foot. "Who has the guts now!? Let her go, I said!" Ed turned to Katara and her company as he said, "Katara, take your pals and go to the Valley. Warn your people."

Just then, Kimbley came and knocked poor Ed unconscious. "Ed!" Al shouted, but he, Alice, Rolf, and Electra were grabbed by guards as well.

"Unhand the Son of a Shepard and his comrades, filth!" Rolf shouted in fury.

"Edward! Let us go!" Katara yelled as the gang of heroes were dragged into the Amestrian airship while a few guards carried the gunship and möwe in as well.

**GW: **This is bad. Let's hope things are better next chapter.


	12. Rebels & Rescues

**GW: **Well, last time, things weren't looking so bright for the good guys. Let's hope things get better.

* * *

**Rebellions & Rescues**

Back at the Valley, Azula was climbing the mountain ledge after she has escaped from her prison cell.

After finally getting to the top of the ledge, she gasped to see that the villagers of the Valley, after burning the forest and carrying their weapons, attacking the Fire Nation troops! And they were winning against the soldiers!

"What fools," Azula said with anger as she headed towards the castle.

Meanwhile, at the revolt, people were fighting and screaming. Running towards the castle were Sokka, Paige, Peter, Jack, and Zim with Sokka, Peter, and Zim carrying bombs, Paige carrying a stick, and Jack carrying some Wu.

"I'm ready to kick some Fire Nation rear!" Sokka shouted while Peter, Jack, and Zim nodded.

"Aren't we supposed to stay out of trouble?" Paige sighed, knowing the boys wouldn't listen to her.

With Gin Ichimaru, he was giving orders to his panicking troops. "Don't panic, man, just rescue the remaining soldiers with the tanks," he ordered.

"Sir, the villagers just killed our last soldier," a troop named Yuck reported.

"Are they heading to the castle?" Gin asked.

"No, sir, not yet," Yuck replied.

Ichimaru frowned in contempt, saying, "All this over a little forest. They're just as annoying as the Amestrians. If they just calmed down-" Ichimaru's eyes widened as Sokka, Peter, and Zim threw bombs at the tank nearby the castle. The bombs exploded, creating a glare that confused the troops in the machine as the kids and alien hi-jacked the tank.

"They've just hi-jacked our tank!" Ichimaru shouted.

Zim, Peter, and Paige jumped inside the tank with Zim at the controls while Sokka and Jack stayed up front to attack from above.

"Get this thing going, Irken!" Jack shouted.

"Don't rush me, pasty human!" Zim yelled as he started the tank up.

Sokka and Jack yelled as reinforcements started shooting them. "Here they come," Sokka yelled as Jack shouted, "Eye of Dashi!" and shot back.

"Come on, green boy; let's go!" Paige shouted.

"Maybe this is the one," Zim mumbled, pulling on a lever. Suddenly, the tank started to rumble. "It's doing something!" Peter yelled.

"Zim, what are you doing!?" Jack yelled as the tank started to go in reverse. "TANK!!" Crocker screamed while Rygog grabbed the spazz-teacher and all the troops ran like the world was ending back into the castle.

The tank crashed into the castle, but was stopped by the entranceway.

"What are you doing!? Go forward!!" Peter yelled angrily.

"I, the incredible ZIM, knows, human worm!" Zim shouted as he pulled on some more levers that finally made the tank go forward. Unfortunately, the bridge leading to the castle was starting to the crumble. Paige was freaking out, whining, "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!"

Luckily, the tank managed to get across bridge before he was destroyed.

"They're getting away! Send out all the tanks!" Gin called, but was shocked, like the rest of the troops up on the castle, to see that Azula herself, alive and ready to rule, walk in.

"Your Highness," the troops saluted as Ichimaru said in shock, "She's alive!?" He then closed his eyes again and grinned his trademark grin, saying, "Well, that dream didn't last long." He rushed over to the girl, calling, "Your Highness."

The tank finally got to the villagers. "Everyone, get the villagers to the acid lake; we'll hold these guys off," Sokka told the fighting people. The villagers nodded as they started to get everyone to safety. Chiyo-chan was helping Gran-Gran through while Sunny Elementia asked her younger sister Sophie, "Where are we going, Sophie-chan? Are we going on vacation?"

"It's amazing how you dress yourself," Sophie said cynically as Chairo helped his master to the lake.

With the tank, Sokka was loading the tank's guns with missiles while Jack kept watch. "Don't just stand there; help us out!" Sokka told Jack.

"But I can't lift missiles," Jack whined. "Geez, you're just as bad as GW," Sokka retorted.

As Sokka shot the missile, Jack yelled, "Zim, get us out of here; the tanks are coming!"

Not far off, Fire Nation tanks were heading straight for them. Zim then started the tank up, only for the machine to go in circles. "What the heck!? You're going to circles! Go forward!" Paige shouted. "Do not press me, earth woman!" Zim shouted back.

Just then, the attacking troops shot a missile directly at the tank's wheel, making it explode.

The troops just kept attacking the poor ship as Peter drank a can of soda he got from Hyper-space and said calmly, "Wonder what Jason's doing right now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the air, a Fire Nation ship was flying through the sky as a soldier asked a pilot, "What do you got?"

"An Amestrian ship, just over those clouds," the pilot replied. "Good work," the soldier told the pilot.

With Katara and her friends, they were locked up in the brig with a box full of potatoes. Katara was sitting in the corner, curled up and upset while her friends sat nearby.

"On the plus side, they gave us all these potatoes," Monkeyboy joked. Getting looks from his sister, Winter, Jason, and Momo that said 'Not the time,' he cleared his throat and went quiet.

Outside, the troop guarding our heroes told someone, "Careful; they're wily," before he let a woman with brown hair, violet eyes and wearing a purple dress with a white apron and some others, Ling, Lan Fan, Sciezka, Paninya, and Wrath came in. Just then, Ling punched the guard out cold.

"Quickly," the woman told the others as the kids dragged the guard in the brig and Wrath and Paninya started to tie him up. "Katara, we're going to get you and your friends out of here. So, you can warn the Valley. There can be enough time if you take your glider. It's ready and waiting for you all."

Katara and the kids got up as the woman kept explaining, "Edward and the others told us everything." The other Amestrians, after tying up the guard, came to the Valley kids as Lan Fan explained, "Don't worry; we'll get you all out."

"Who are you?" Katara asked the woman. She smiled and said, "I'm Edward and Alphonse's mother. I also knew Winry, too."

"Oh, you're their mother," Katara said as she hugged the woman. "Please forgive us. What our people did was wrong," Trisha said.

"Quickly. We don't have much time," Paninya told the gang.

The gang started to walk down the hallway, leaving the unconscious guard in the room.

"Will you be okay after what you did to that guy?" Glowworm asked in worry.

"Don't worry; we can hold our own in battle," Trisha whispered as the group walked down a hallway and into a room where the Amestrians were.

"Please be careful," Riza Hawkeye said. "And forgive us for the way you've been treated," Pinako added.

"Katara, over here," a familiar voice called. The gang walked to Ed and his pals as they climbed through an escape trap.

"Thank you, everyone," Katara said as Jason added, "And to all a good night," before they left.

* * *

"Sorry it took us long," Ed said as they hustled through the tunnel. "Well, Ed, if you'd woken up sooner, we'd have gotten them out as long time ago," Alice retorted. "Alice, don't get me annoyed right now," Ed said with the anime angry sign on his head.

"Rolf woke the blonde Ed-boy up by using the Son-of-a-Shepard's Bag of Doom," Rolf narrated.

"I have no clue what he said, but alright then," Winter shrugged as they made it to the dock area where Katara's glider waited.

"Sorry, but the gunship was left behind, so you all have to make some room on the möwe," Electra told them.

Ed started to unwind the pod's door as Katara started up the möwe. Alphonse asked, "You can start it up from here?"

"I'll try," she told him.

As the door opened, Katara was on her möwe with Jason in his place, MB and WLS holding onto the wings, and Glowworm holding onto Katara.

Just then, the group gasped as a familiar ship soared into view.

"Fire Nation!" Katara screamed as the said attackers shot at the Amestrian ship.

"Get us out of here," said Bradley to the pilot, who was having trouble steering the ship. "Head for the clouds."

While the attackers kept shooting, the Amestrian ship ducked into the clouds. "Cease fire," the soldier told them, which they did. "They'll never survive. It's a pilot's worst nightmare in those clouds.

Well said, for the ship was rocking everywhere in the dark clouds. A thunderbolt flashed by as the people in the ship screamed in terror.

"This is suicide!" Havoc shouted. "I can't steer!"

Outside the plane, pieces of the machinery were being ripped apart. "Crap, this isn't good," Ed yelled as he and the group held onto the ship.

"It's no uses!" Bradley shouted. "Our only hope is to get out of these clouds and fight back!"

Havoc finally managed to get out of the clouds and was heading to the Fire Nation ship. "They expected this!" Bradley frowned as Havoc dropped his cigarette as his mouth opened in shock.

The Amestrian ducked under the F.N ship and flew off with the attackers not far behind.

"What are they doing!?" Edward asked. "Oh, no! They're trying to pin us against the clouds so they can board the ship," Katara realized.

Just then, the F.N ship landed on top of the Amestrian ship. Fire Nation troops climbed on top of the ship and forced the door opened.

"They're coming in!" Electra shouted with Rolf yelling, "Nana!" Ed turned to Katara and said, "You've got to get out of here, now."

"We can't just leave you like this," Katara objected as Ed started to get the möwe ready again. "Or your mother. Or any of the other people who helped us. You need all the help you can get."

"You have to save the people of the Valley," Edward told her. "Please, go or my people will never forgive themselves."

A sudden rumble startled the kids. Up above, the Amestrians tried fighting back, but the Fire Nation had the upper-hand as they stormed into the ship.

"Take the ship," the lead soldier said. "I want every Amestrian dead."

With the heroes, a F.N troop got in and tried to attack, but Ed and his pals held them off.

"Go, Katara, go!" he shouted as he kicked the möwe with the Valley kids on it out the door.

"EDWARD!!" Katara screamed as she took off on the glider, catching on last glimpse of her friends.

"This is not fun!" Glowworm yelled as Katara rolled through the air.

Katara looked and saw that the pilots were getting attacked. Her eyes then focused on the path ahead.

As Katara and the gang took off into the sky, the F.N ship left the Amestrian ship and went after her.

"Uh, Katara; I think they wanna shoot us," MB gulped as the F.N troops got ready to fire at them.

"No, what was your first clue!" Jason said sarcastically.

As the shots were fired, Katara swerved the möwe left and right to avoid them. "Look; up ahead!" Winter pointed out.

To the heroes' amazement, a ship was heading for them. In the front seat was a familiar big man with a woman in the back seat.

"Katara!" cried Sig, waving to them.

"Si! Izumi!" Katara cried happily. "I didn't know he flew," Glowworm muttered. "I didn't know he could fit inside a ship that small," Winter murmured back.

Sig then shot two missiles over Katara's head and shot down the F.N ship in a bang.

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" Monkeyboy cheered as the möwe was steered to Izumi's ship.

"Izumi, Sig; the Valley's in danger!" Katara yelled to them.

"Katara!" Izumi called.

"Please help the Amestrian ship down there!" Katara cried to the woman.

"What about you?" the alchemist called back.

"I'm going back to the Valley, but please help them!" Katara cried desperately.

"We'll go, and be safe on your journey," Izumi agreed.

"Just hurry, please hurry," Katara cried as she took off.

"Alright, sweetie; let's kick some ass," Izumi told her husband, who nodded and flew towards the Amestrian ship.

**GW: **Alright; next chapter is when Izumi will kick some butt on the ship. Are you ready, Izumi?

**Izumi: **I'm ready. Let's hope those Fire Nation guys are ready as well (F.N troops tremble in fear)

**Jason: **Read & Review


	13. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**GW: **This is the third to last chapter. Get comfy and enjoy!

* * *

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

On the Amestrian ship, the women, children, the men who survived the attack, and Ed and co. barricaded the quarters from the Fire Nation troops, who were trying to bust their way in.

"Why is this taking so long?" Zhao grunted. The Amestrians were panicking as Edward, while holding the table that was blocking the door, grunted, "This door's gonna bust any second!"

"Fine; let them come in," Bradley argued. "We should fight them with honor and dignity."

"Rolf does not want to die for something meaningless, thank you," Rolf gulped.

"Like you know anything about that, Bradley," Ling mumbled. Suddenly, Sciezka gasped and pointed out the window, asking, "What's that?" Her friends looked out to see two ships coming from behind them. "Birds?"

Outside, a troop said, "Sir, there is a gunship from the Valley of Water out there."

"What?!" Zhao growled. The gunship was carrying the möwe behind it while Katara was in Izumi's seat and her friends were on the möwe. Sig was piloting the ship while Izumi was hanging below it and ready to jump off.

"Be careful, honey," Sig called as Izumi jumped down and he took off.

Izumi landed on one of the soldiers and transmuted a long spear, which she used to block the oncoming attacker's swords. She then pushed them all away with her force as she got ready to strike again.

"That's Izumi Curtis! Kill her and you'll be famous!" Zhao told the troops, who rushed forward, trying to kill her.

Izumi jumped over them all and pounced on Zhao, pinning him to a wall with the sharp point at his neck.

"I suggest you surrender, there's no ship coming to rescue you," Izumi told him.

"This woman's tough," the Fire Nation troop gulped.

* * *

With the heroes, they were flying as quickly as possible back to the Valley in the gunship.

"Well, at least we get to sight-see," Glowworm joked, looking at the now setting sun.

"This is way too fast," Jason yelled, holding onto the möwe for dear life. "I'm gonna be sick!"

"Worse, the engine's gonna burn out," Sig added.

"I don't care! As long as it holds out until we get to the Valley," Katara yelled back, keeping an eye on the engine meter, which wasn't looking so good. "Increase speed!"

"Remind, me never to volunteer to go on anymore missions with Katara again," MB said, feeling queasy from the speed.

"Please God, hear this prayer! You must protect the people of the Valley!" Katara prayed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the people of the Valley had hidden themselves in the large ship by the acid lake, ready to face off against the Fire Nation.

Azula and Gin were standing on top of a tank across from the Valley people's safe haven, waiting to attack.

"Oh, this is dull. Are they ever going to budge?" Ichimaru sighed.

"They're waiting for their princess to return," Azula said simply.

"The princess?" Ichimaru asked, turning to his commander.

"They expect her to come back and rescue them from a gunship," the girl said coldly.

"A gunship could be a pain in the neck. Should we start a fight now and avoid the mess?"

"Do you know anything about that old ship they're hiding in?"

"I heard it was built before the Seven Days of Fire. I don't know if it's true, but it's supposed to have traveled everywhere, even to the stars. They say guns can't penetrate its armor, but I'll bet if you hit it just right…"

"No, we're going to wait for the princess," Azula interrupted. "What?" Gin said with a tiny frown.

"I want to see if she can make it back alive from the middle of the jungle." Azula turned to her captain and said with a smile smirk, "If she's not dead, I would like the chance to get to know her."

She turned and approached Sokka, Jack, Zim, and the Fox kids, who have been captured, sustaining some injuries from their tank escapade.

"So, fools; have you made up your mind? If you advise the villagers to surrender, I'll let you go. Even you two traitors," she glared at Jack and Zim, who smiled sheepishly. "Or would you rather end up like Amestris!?"

Sokka looked at the Fire Nation girl and said with a hint of amusement, "It's strange that you're a princess, too. You're not anything at all like my sister."

Jack then took his glove off and said sadly, "Look at this, I have the same disease as the Valley king." It was true, for Jack had little bumps on his hand that were starting to appear.

"When I'm older, my hands will be like rocks. But, the princess here wouldn't care if these hands were stone. So, I won't care as much as well."

"How can you be so foolish? The jungle is killing you, yet you all want to live in harmony with it?!"

Paige looked up and told the girl, "You plan to burn down the jungle, but we've learned to use fire in small amounts."

"Right," Sokka said. "Too much fire gives birth to nothing. Fire can reduce a forest into ashes in a few days, while it the water and the wind a hundred years to grow it back."

"We prefer the ways of the water and the wind," Peter nodded as Zim added, "And so do pasty human and I as well."

"Katara's going to be devastated when she sees that our forest is gone," Sokka sighed as Azula walked to survey the hidden people.

Ichimaru watched as he sat on the tank while Caboose came from the tank and said, "Sir, do we have any orders?"

"Just shut up," Ichimaru sighed in boredom. "Yessir!" Caboose said, climbing down into the tank again.

Ichimaru looked at Azula and smirked a little. "Why was I assigned to the most headstrong woman in the world?"

Azula, who didn't hear because she'd throttle him if she did hear it, yelled at Gin, "Ichimaru, prepare the troops to attack!"

Ichimaru was shock, but smiled as he yelled back, "What? We're not going to wait?"

"We'll begin the attack in one hour. So get the troops fed and ready to go." She then stormed off to prepare with Ichimaru saying, "Oh, yes, food. Plenty of time for a leisurely meal." He got up and went off to do what he was told.

In the giant vassal, Sora, who was keeping watch, said, "Someone's coming." Everyone looked to see the Fox kids, Jack, Zim, and Sokka coming towards the ship.

Suddenly, Sokka stopped and looked about. "Sokka, what's wrong?" Paige asked.

"The wind has died," he said in shock.

"No wind?" Peter and Paige were shocked as they looked about. Paige, wide-eyed, said, "I don't believe it! It never stopped before!"

Inside the ship, Gran-Gran was spazzing, freaking the villagers out.

"Obaasan, what's wrong?" Chiyo-chan asked in worry.

"Are you alright, Gran-Gran?" Salena Elementia asked with worry.

"Someone…take me outside," the old woman gasped. "Something is terribly wrong."

So, Chiyo-chan, Nina Tucker, and Sophie with Chairo take her behind the ship outside, where they all gasp.

"The wind has stopped, Gran-Gran," Nina said in a scared tone. It was true, for the windmills were completely still. Even the water by the Valley seemed eerily quiet.

Suddenly, a weird noise floated through the area with Chiyo-chan saying, "Obaasan, what's making my ears hurt?"

"It's in the air! The atmosphere is saturated with anger!" Gran-Gran gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara and the gang were still racing through the air, trying to reach the Valley.

"We're getting closer," Katara said with hope. "Finally, my arms are getting tired from holding onto this möwe," Winter griped.

"We've just cleared the jungle," Sig told the princess. "3 minutes to the acid lake!"

"Idle the engines, drop beneath the clouds!" Katara ordered. As Sig was doing this, Katara looked out of her seat and tried to see what was going on down below.

"Hey, Katara! What's that red glow?" Jason yelled, pointing at something below.

Katara stared until she said in fear, "Ohmu!" For it was true that millions of Ohmu were racing towards the Valley, their eyes red with rage.

"Okay, this right here…this is NOT good," Glowworm deadpanned the obvious.

"What's making them stampede like this?" Katara asked to herself. Then, she turned to her other side and mumbled, "Something out there is calling to the herd."

She turned to Sig and called, "Sig, pull the ship to the left!"

"Roger that. Hang on," he replied, doing so. "I'm never flying again," Jason grumbled as the möwe hanger-ons held on.

As they kept flying to the thing that caught Katara's attention, she spotted something out in the distance. "What's that?" she asked.

"You've got to communicate with us too, Katara," Glowworm joked, though she too along with the others wanted to know what the thing was.

"Sig, send out a flare," the princess ordered.

Sig got ready to pull as Katara said, "Ready? Fire!" Sig shot off the flare towards the object, and it went off, illuminating the thing in the darkness.

"What the heck is that?!" Sig asked, squinting for a better look.

Katara and the kids, however, having better eyesight, saw that two Amestrians were flying through the air with a baby Ohmu tied beneath the hovercraft, blue blood oozing from where the creature was shot with harpoons. They were using the larva to lure the Ohmu to the Valley!

"No! They're using a baby Ohmu!" Katara said, very upset.

Sig, angry that they'd use an innocent for their plans, said, "I'll blast them out of the sky!"

"No, Sig!" Katara objected. But, as they grew closer to the Amestrians, the two larva-kidnappers started to shoot at the gunship.

"This isn't fun!" the hybrids yelled as Sig dodged the shots.

"Sig, don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Katara screamed, but Sig was in a rage that he couldn't hear her, preparing to fire.

Though, he came to his senses and maneuvered away from the attackers.

"What do you mean, don't shoot?" Sig argued as they were safely out of reach.

"If we kill the baby, there'll be no way to stop the stampede!" Katara pointed out.

"What are we supposed to do!? I can't just sit here and watch the Valley be destroyed!" Sig shouted.

"Don't worry; I'll get the baby Ohmu back to the herd. Just trust me," Katara told him.

"And count us in, too," Winter added.

Katara then pulled out a lever and slid down to her möwe. "What are you doing!?" Sig shouted.

"Go warn the Valley!" Katara shouted to him one last time before she used the broken lever to slice the bond that held the möwe to the ship and jumped onto the möwe, with GW holding onto the water-bender.

"Wait! It's not safe!" Sig called, then he sighed as they took off. "Kids."

Meanwhile, back at the Valley, Azula and her army were ready to attack when they saw a flare out from far away.

"That flare's not one of ours, Your Highness," Edward Platypus reported.

"What's the range?" she asked.

"Approximately 20 leagues," the animal reported. "It's coming from the other side of the lake."

"Is it the princess' gunship?" the girl asked.

"Most likely," Ichimaru muttered.

Suddenly, two more flares blew off in the sky, closer this time. Ichimaru said, "Yes, that's a distress signal." He turned to Azula. "It's the gunship."

"Hour's up, Ichimaru. Let's go," Azula ordered.

"Sure you don't want to wait?" Ichimaru said, sarcasm hidden in his voice.

"No," Azula said with a smirk. "I've chosen the bloody path."

The tanks of the Fire Nation army were started up as they began to move, Azula and Gin on one of them.

Rygog held up a sword and said, "Ready? Move out!" The troops started to follow the tanks, ready to fight.

"Won't you go in?" Ichimaru indicated that Azula go in the tank.

"I'm staying right here," she said bluntly as the invaders moved closer to the ship of the hidden Valley people.

Suddenly, a troop in a tank shouted, "The gunship!" It was Sig's ship, coming closer.

"Fire!" the troop yelled as the others did what they were told. Luckily, Sig had the protection of the gunship armor as he landed in front of the army.

Azula gasped, then she ordered, "Hold your fire!" When one didn't stop shooting, she smacked in on the head and snapped, "You idiot! Stop firing!"

When the gunship landed, the villagers, including Sokka, the Foxes', and the two former Fire Nation troops, rushed to the plane, Sokka shouting, "Katara!"

"Wait for my signal," Azula told her troops as she rushed towards the landed gunship.

"That impulsive girl," Ichimaru sighed.

At the gunship, Azula asked the man, "What happened to the princess?"

"And where's Jason and the others?" Paige asked in worry.

"Listen; a herd of Ohmu is heading this way!" Sig shouted.

"What!?" Peter said in astonishment.

"Katara and the others stayed behind to try and stop the stampede from reaching the Valley!"

Muttered whispers of shock radiated through the villagers as Ichimaru joined his commander.

"This is no time for war," Sig continued. "Everybody, get to high-ground. Hurry!"

Everyone was rushing towards higher ground as Azula and Ichimaru rushed back to the troops.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gran-Gran and the three girls stood on the mountain, watching the scene below.

"Gran-Gran, I see a red glow in the distance," Chiyo-chan said, pointing out in the distance as Chairo growled at the danger.

"Something is wrong," Sophie said solemnly. "I can feel that danger is near."

"It keeps getting bigger," Nina whimpered. "It's coming this way."

"Just hold tight to Gran-Gran, children," the elderly woman said. "The Ohmu will come. There's nothing we can do about it."

**GW: **This is why I named the chapter that. And also to foreshadow my next story 'MacRyan.' Next will be the second-to-last chapter and, possibly, the longest yet. R&R 'til next time!


	14. Wrath of the Ohmu

**GW: **Here it is. The second-to-last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Wrath of the Ohmu**

People were scrambling like crazy, trying to get to higher ground.

"Running is fun, huh guys?" Ed laughed as he and his two friends ran past people.

"Ed, less talking and more running!" Eddy snapped as Edd panted, "Stitch! I have a stitch!"

"Sig, we're going to die anyway; we should die in the Valley," Misty said sadly.

"No; as long as the princess and the others haven't given up, we can't either," Sig told her.

Meanwhile, Azula was on a tank as she told her troops along with Ichimaru, "Hold the Ohmu off as long as possible. I'll be back with help!" she told them.

"Your Highness, don't do it!" Ichimaru objected. "The Warrior isn't ready yet!"

Azula just looked smug, saying to him, "If not now, Ichimaru, then when? Move out!" she yelled and she took off.

* * *

With our heroes, they were swerving from the Amestrian shots.

"Don't shoot!" Katara shouted at the Amestrians. "Listen to me, please!"

"Take her advice, please," Winter added, though it was futile.

The Amestrians kept shooting until Katara flew behind them, then they released bombs from behind to attack. Luckily, the missiles didn't reach their target.

"I should've written my will this morning," Glowworm gulped as Katara circled around the ship.

"She flies like the wind!" one of the Amestrians, Basque Grande, snarled.

"I think she's trying to tell us something. Maybe we shouldn't shoot her," the one shooting, Fuery, said.

"Anyone who interferes with the plan is an enemy," Grande said darkly. "Besides, if we don't release this baby Ohmu in the Valley soon, we'll be the ones in trouble."

The möwe was flying towards the ship again, only this time Glowworm and Katara switched places.

"Here they come," Grande said as Fuery got ready to shoot again. "Wait 'til they get closer than fire."

As the möwe got closer, Fuery gasped. Katara was standing out with her arms stretched wide while GW got closer to the ground as she continued flying. The others just held on tightly.

Fuery was shocked as the girl was in range of fire.

"She's in range. Shoot her!" Grande ordered. Fuery backed off, protesting, "I can't it! It's Winry."

He was pushed out of the way as Grande took the gun, ready to fire. When the möwe was closer to the gunship, she jumped off, with GW flying out of harm's way.

Grande then fired, shooting Katara in the shoulder and leg before the girl pounced on him and overtook the ship.

"Katara!" Jason called as the möwe was steered to where the plane drifted down to an island. As soon as the Ohmu landed gently on the ground, it thrusted the plane into the island, knocking Katara and Momo out of it roughly.

The möwe landed on the island and the group rushed to check Katara out.

"Katara! Are you alright?" Monkeyboy asked. Katara, with Momo still on her shoulder, mumbled a 'yes' and managed to lift herself up.

She spotted the Ohmu, muttered, "Ohmu," and tried getting up, only to clutch her hurt shoulder in pain.

"Here, we'll help you up," GW said as she and the group lifted the injured girl up gently.

"Thank you," Katara said as she and her friends made their ways over to the baby Ohmu.

As they got closer, the insect's eyes flickered and turned red in rage, fearing that they might hurt it. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. I'm not your enemy," Katara told the bug.

When the bug's eyes were still red with rage, Katara sobbed, "I'm sorry. Is their anyway you can forgive us when we treated you so badly?"

The Ohmu tried to move away, only to spurt out blue blood. Katara gasped, and tried stopping it, "No! You'll bleed to death!"

"I don't think it understands," Jason sighed, but he and the hybrids tried helping Katara stopping the insect.

"Please be a good boy, hold still!" Katara begged until GW gasped, "Katara, look who it's trying to get to!"

The kids turned and gasped to see that the herd of angry Ohmu were rushing towards the baby.

"They're coming this way!" Fuery said as he and Grande hid behind the ship.

"No! You can't go out there with wounds like that!" Katara begged as Winter said to the bug, "This is bad water! It's full of acid!"

Sure enough, the kids' feet touched the river and started to burn. They screamed in pain, but continued to hold the Ohmu back. Just then, the insects' eyes were flickering from red to blue, realizing what the kids were doing to protect it and moved back, so they can move onto the land.

They fell to the ground, clutching their feet in pain. "This really hurts, sis," MB hissed in pain, for he had no shoes and was suffering the most.

The Ohmu moved slightly towards the injured kids as yellow tentacles came out of it and they started to tend to the kids' injured feet, its eyes no longer red.

Katara, now with blue blood over her outfit making it bluer, was shocked as the Ohmu comforted her with the yellow tentacles. "Ohmu…" she said then started to cry as the kids were getting healed.

When she was strong enough, Katara moved closer to the Ohmu and said to it, "You're so kind." The others followed suit as Winter patted it and GW told it, "Good Ohmu!"

"It's going to be alright. Soon, they'll be here and take you home," Katara told it gently.

Unfortunately, the Ohmu weren't going this way; they were going straight to the Valley.

"Why are they going that way!?" Katara shouted. "Ohmu, come here! You're going the wrong way!" Unluckily, the Ohmu didn't listen.

"They must be blind with rage," the princess realized. "If I can't find a way to calm them…"

A loud boom in the distance made the kids turn to see what it was. Sure enough, the Fire Nation were shooting at them, making them angrier.

"Those idiots!" Grande laughed. "They're drawing in the Ohmu by their fire!"

"We're going to live," Fuery sighed in relief.

"C'mon; help me tip this over," Grande ordered, beginning to turn the ship over.

Just then, Katara had the broken off gun from the ship while GW had her katana out and the others were in fighting stances.

"W-wait, don't shoot!" Grande pleaded.

"You're going to fly us back to the herd! And we're going to give them their baby back!"

"What about the möwe?" Jason asked, though he knew they could always come back for it later, for right now was more important.

"There's no reason to pull a stunt like that," Grande reasoned. "It's too late. The herd won't stop." When he said that, Katara fired at them, making the two men jump.

"You'll take us there and set us down in front of the herd. Savvy?" GW growled, ready to attack. "Let's get going," Katara ordered them.

"But the odds are you won't survive," Fuery told her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the troops kept on attacking the herd while the villagers watched in fear.

"Gran-Gran, are we all going to die?" Sophie asked.

A pause, then, "If that is to be our fate, we must wait and see."

Ichimaru, who was taking control in Azula's absence, watched and said sarcastically, "They don't even flinch."

Caboose lifted his helmet and asked, "Should we retreat, sir?"

"You idiot, there's nowhere to retreat to," Ichimaru told him as he shut Caboose's helmet on him again.

Some of the troops, who were becoming discouraged, backed up before they bolted away.

Ichimaru turned and shouted, "Hey! Get back here in your positions!" Soon, all the troops fled with Gin calling out in futile, "Wait! Stand your ground until Her Highness has returned." He looked to the pitch-black sky and groaned, "Where is that brat when you need her?" Then, "Your Highness!"

The fleeing troops stopped and looked to see Azula arriving with reinforcements. To be more specific, she had the Giant Warrior right behind her! It was red and gooey, but it was still formidable.

It rose up from the ground, two green eyes staring at the view in front of it, its sharp teeth pointing out while it emitted a low groan.

The troops gasped in shock at seeing the Giant Warrior before they bursted out into cheers. Only Ichimaru looked concerned. He knew the monster wasn't ready yet and still she brings it out.

The villagers were also nervous as Ed shouted in excitement, "Whoa! This is awesome! I want to touch it!"

"Stay in here, Ed!" Henry said as he, Eddy, TB, and the rest of her OCs held him back. "Big oaf," Aeta grumbled.

The Warrior started to move towards to follow Azula when it fell apart in half.

"Ugh! It's falling apart!" Ichimaru said in disgust. "I knew it was too soon."

Azula's tank stopped as she gazed out on the advancing herd. She ordered the Warrior, "Incinerate them!" When it didn't do it, she yelled at it, "What are you waiting for!? Were you not designed to be the most evil creature on the face of the Earth!?"

The monster turned towards the insects and opened wide before shooting out a giant blast, causing an explosion that made the troops' faces light up. The villagers all screamed as Nekozawa screamed, "The light! It burns!"

Azula didn't hesitate as she watched the giant fire area, thinking that destroyed the Ohmu.

"Amazing," Ichimaru said. "No wonder the Earth was incinerated in just seven days." The troops cheered, thinking they were safe from the bugs.

Although many bugs were killed, the herd kept pressing onward, still strong.

Azula, frustrated, said to the Warrior, "Hit them again! Listen to me, Warrior; fire on my command!" The Giant Warrior began to fire once more, but, when it did fire, the gooeyness started to melt off it, revealing a skeleton. The Ohmu, although under attack, kept pressing on.

That's when the Warrior melted, Azula and a few of her troops that came with her darted out of the tank to safety as the Warrior was once again defeated.

The troops all shouted, "It's dead! We're doomed! RUN!!" And so, they did run to the safety of the Valley ship.

The villagers watched in shock as Chiyo-chan said in awe, "The Giant Warrior died."

"That's the way it should be," Gran-Gran said, utterly relieved that the deadly monster was through. "The anger of the Ohmu reflects the anger of the Earth."

The villagers watched as the Ohmu came closer as the old woman continued, "The Earth knows its wrong for us to survive if we have to depend on a monster like that."

"Look; the princess!" Nina shouted. Like she said, Katara and her gang were holding onto the roped that supported the baby Ohmu while the two Amestrians flew them to the herd.

The ship lowered them to the ground and took off. Now, our heroes were standing right in front of the oncoming Ohmu herd.

The villagers all started to scream as Sokka yelled, "Katara! What are you guys doing! You'll be killed!"

"Jason, if you die, I'll kill you!" Paige screamed as Peter yelled, "GW, MB, and Winter, get my brother and the princess out of harm's way!!"

The heroes didn't listen as the herd came closer, they just stood there. "Well, this is the end, huh?" GW said. All her friends nodded, so she sighed with a smile, "Hello, beasties."

The Ohmu ran directly into them, sending them hurling into the air and right back into the raging mass.

The villagers gasped in fear as Sokka shouted, "Katara!!"

The Ohmu ran into the tanks and gunship Sig came in as Ichimaru ran for his life. The bugs crashed into the ship, making debris fall and the villagers all hiding from the falling debris.

The Fire Nation soldiers were hiding as well when suddenly bricks fell on top of them. After the debris settled, Edward Platypus, Rygog, Crocker, and the Boogeyman all lifted their thumbs up meekly and mumbled, "We're okay."

The Ohmu still raged on, avoiding the dead Warrior.

Morning had approached as a familiar Amestrian ship flew through the air.

Edward, his friends, and Izumi looked out of the window to see the red glow of the Ohmu's eyes.

"The glow reminds Rolf of the angry bats found in Nana's sock drawer," Rolf said as Electra, Al, and Alice, because Edward and Izumi were too focused on the scene below, asked, "What!?"

That's when a miraculous thing happened. The herd's eyes were now turning blue, for they had their baby back and were no longer raging, but resting peacefully.

"The color is changing," Izumi said as they looked in awe below.

"The rage is subsiding," Edward said, relieved that the insects were settling down.

As the Ohmu stood still and looked serene, Ichimaru looked up from under one of them. "I am never going to be in one of Glowworm's stories again if this means I end up like this."

The villagers settled as well as Gran-Gran said, "The rage. It's left the atmosphere. Luckily, no one was hurt as they got up from the now destroyed hiding place.

"We're alright," Sig said in a relieved tone. "The Ohmu have stopped running."

It turns out the Ohmu were all gathered around something. Unfortunately, that something were the still bodies of Katara and her friends, the baby Ohmu moving closer to them than the rest.

"There's the princess and the others!" Chiyo-chan said in despair. The baby insect had its tentacles out as it began to examine the bodies.

The villagers started to shake and cry as Sophie, with tears and Chairo whimpering, said, "They're dead. Gran-Gran, they're dead!"

"They risked their lives to quiet the rage of the Ohmu." Paige was sobbing in Peter's jacket as he looked down in sorrow while Sokka looked upset.

Their bodies laid there as Momo silently comforted them. The wind gently tussled their hair as the Ohmu watched them before performing a miracle.

**Sokka: **Since GW can't answer, I'm going to do this. Things look bad, but watch out for the last chapter, where things will get brighter. Remember to read & review!


	15. A Bright Future

**Sokka: **Since Glowworm is STILL out cold, I'm doing these AN. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter where _hopefully _the good guys will wake up.

* * *

**A Bright Future**

As the villagers wept for their dear princess and the others, the Ohmu started to draw out their tentacles and attend to the bodies.

They lifted Katara and her friends up, with Momo sitting on his master, up into the sky.

The villagers were shocked as Peter shouted, "Look! Over there!" Izumi, Ed, and his friends ran towards the scene and watched as well while Ichimaru and Azula sat there, yellow light spilling down on them.

"What are these lights?" Ichimaru asked rhetorically as the whole morning sky lighted up.

It turned out that the Ohmu were using their powers to heal the kids, their injured feet and Katara's gunshot wounds glowing as they closed up.

"This is so cool!" Electra breathed as she took a picture to save for her family.

After the Ohmu tended to the fallen kids, a miraculous thing happened: their eyes slowly opened. Momo nuzzled Katara's face as she gently petted him and said softly, "Momo."

"Wow, so that's what it feels like when you die," Jason groaned as the hybrids nodded. "I am never going through anything dangerous again!" Winter grumbled.

"Ah, whatever," GW murmured.

They all sat up, Jason rearranging his glasses a bit, and gazed about at where they were.

When she looked down, Katara saw the baby Ohmu she rescued waving at them with his tentacles.

She smiled at it and said, "I'm glad you're okay." She looked at the herd and said, "Ohmu, thank you."

"Ditto, you're all good bugs," Monkeyboy said as he and the others besides Katara patted the Ohmu.

They got up and started to walk across the lit-up field, happy that their home was safe.

Everyone, including Azula and Gin, watched in amazement as they saw the once though-dead kids walked across the field of gold.

Peter, Paige, and Sokka hugged as Sokka cheered, "It's a miracle." The other villagers also smiled as Gran-Gran began to cry tears of joy into her hands. "What beautiful creatures! Oh, who knew how wonderful and caring the Ohmu could be. Chiyo, describe to Sophie and I what you see!"

Chiyo-chan smiled as she said, "The princess is wearing a very dark blue dress and it looks like she's walking through a golden field with the others behind her and Momo on her shoulder."

Suddenly, Gran-Gran's eyes flew open in surprise. She had finally realized that the one from the prophecy, the one that would save the Earth, was Katara!

"After a thousand years of darkness, he will come, clad in blue and surrounded in fields of gold!" She then started to weep as Sophie asked her, "What's the matter, Gran-Gran?"

"The legend has come true!" the old woman wept. Nina then looked up to see a white object flying through the air. "Look!"

"It's Katara's glider!" the villagers pointed out. "The wind has come back!"

When the heroes landed on the ground, the villagers ran up and greeted them warmly. The Ohmu, during this chaos, all drifted back to the forest.

Gran-Gran was telling a reunited Sig and Izumi the legend and how Katara was involved in it. The alchemist just nodded and smiled, as if she might've known that it was Katara.

Edward joined Katara and hugged her, making her smile. Ed's friends were smiling as Electra and Rolf held hands and Alice and Al smiled.

"Yay! Happy ending!" the hybrids cheered as Jason hugged his siblings.

* * *

With the Ohmu gone back to the village and the Warrior dead, Azula decided to return to the Fire Nation with whatever little troops she had left. As her ship was ready to go, the villagers stood to watch. Katara approached the princess.

"Sorry for the trouble we've caused," Azula said as the troops entered the ship.

Katara nodded and smiled softly. "Good-bye." The Fire Nation girl nodded and headed into the ship.

Just as soon as she got in, Katara, her friends, Izumi, Sig, Edward, and his friends watched as the Fire Nation fleet took off back to their country.

Life soon went back to normal for the Valley as the villagers, with Katara's lead and help, rebuilt their town.

They replanted new sprouts to the burned down forest and Katara set up more water systems to purify the trees and soil.

Heck, she even built gliders for the kids and taught them how to ride them!

As for the jungle, it was once again peaceful as the insects lived happily there.

As Edward, his friends, and the Curtis' went to check out the jungle, with Katara waving to them, she smiled. It looked like the beginning of a bright future.

* * *

**GW: **And that's a wrap, people! I would like to thank iron-mantis, TinkerbelleTB, Ranger24, snake screamer, warlord-xana, milordo-z 2.0, and everyone else for reading, reviewing, and offering suggestions for this story. And keep looking out for my upcoming parodies and original stories and remember to…

**Cast: **Read & Review!


End file.
